The Captain's Wife
by PresidentTheAwesome
Summary: Starting from the Port Royal attack and will continue throughout the movies. Barbossa/OC because he needs one! *COMPLETELY REWRITTEN*
1. Firsts

_*Rewritten*_

_**Everything belongs to 'Pirates of the Caribbean' - Except my character 'Ann'**_

**Chapter 1 – Firsts**

Hector and Ann have been married for around the past ten years – illegitimately of course in pirate fashion. Each day ensured an argument, a fight in some form or other. Usually ending up with one of one of them throwing something at the other or firing a shot that wasn't meant to _hit_ as such but to caution.

Today was like any other, starting with the loud 'bang' of the cabin door flinging open.

Ann rolled her eyes, ''keep doing that Hector, next time it might actually go through the wall'' she said, not taking her eyes off the map she was currently hunched over.

He gave her a mock smiled and took a seat at the desk, admiring her behind as she leaned over, ''have ye not finished that yet?''

''Aye, I have actually'' she'd been planning their attack on Port Royal for a good few hours now, ''if we wait out in the shallows till around midnight, that should leave us clear to sail from the west straight into port. But we have ta wait at least-, what?'' she asked, noticing the all too familiar grin creep across his face,

''Nothin'''

''No, go on. Out with it''

He shrugged offhandedly, ''yer a clever wench is all''

She gave him a skeptical look, not really knowing if he was up to something or not, ''that's not what I was…'' she tailed off, taking in the glint in his eyes as he folded his fingers together over his stomach, ''and what've I told ye about callin' me 'wench''' she slid onto his lap, completely abandoning reason and started playing with his beard, twirling the greying strands around her finger.

''Wench…'' he breathed, sliding his callused hand underneath the hem of her white shirt-top and she smiled wickedly.

''Old tyrant''

He looked scandalised, ''less o' the old if ye _don't_ mind''

''Well, I'll have less o' the wench…'' she returned, pressing herself closer until she could feel the soft scratching of his beard on her neck.

She giggled most uncharacteristically before Bo'sun entered through the already open door. He coughed awkwardly, ''Captain, Mrs Barbossa''

Barbossa looked over Ann's shoulder; she was practically straddling his thighs with her knees on either side of his legs and his hands were splayed across the curve of her backside.

''Haven't yer heard of knocking?'' Barbossa spat as Ann removed herself from his lap. Bo'sun just look apologetic, somewhat apprehensive that he was about to be shot for interrupting the pair,

''It's the time sir… Some o' the crew is growing restless with jus' waitin' around…''

Barbossa almost growled at this man's idiocy for not using common sense, ''well, what ye waitin' for then? Hoist the colours then, man!''

''Aye sir, Mrs Barbossa… As you were'' Bo'sun quickly shuffled out of the room. For how intimidating he looked, he still didn't want to get on the wrong side of the Captain…

Their little pet monkey jumped onto his mistresses' shoulder as she rearranged her shirt, pulling it down and tucking it into her weapon belt. Barbossa still sat there, hungrily eyeing her movements.

It didn't take long for her to sense his eyes raking over her body rather than _seeing_ them, ''Hector, stop staring at me and get up''

He took in a slow breath, quite content to watch her a while longer, ''I quite like this view…''

Ann exhaled impatiently, her demeanour falling fast, she didn't mind as such but she wished sometimes he would ogle her like a piece of meat, ''I'm not in the mood ta be playin' yer silly games. We need to get lookin' fer that god dam coin to get all this over with'' her voice had risen steadily but the next sentence came out quietly, showing she was dejected, ''yer a cursed man Hector…''

His expression hardened.

''Aye, and let's not forget that if yer hadn't left me that day, yer would've had an equal share in the curse. Same as me!'' he stood up quickly, he voice risen much louder than hers and little Jack scuttled off Ann's shoulder in fright.

''Don't yer dare turn this around on me!'' she growled, pointing at him accusingly.

''Well, it's true'' he shrugged his arms and took a step towards her, ''if ye hadn't run away when yer was expectin' my child, yer'd be just as dammed as I''

Now he'd crossed the line.

''YOU KNOW FULL WELL WHY I DID THAT!'' Ann's face turned red with anger, her heart pumping alarmingly fast. She had to turn round to steady herself on a nearby chair, suddenly not being able to stand the sight of the man before her, ''…I can't believe yer'd use is against me''

For once in his life he was at a loss for what to say. He knew he had touched a nerve; it was something they never talked about and always avoided when it did creep up in conversation.

''Ann… Ann, I apologise, I didn't-,'' he barely had chance to move before she spun round and launched a bottle at his head, narrowly missing his left ear and smashing against the wall behind him.

Again, not unusual. Her temper had always been something she found difficult to control and after what he'd said, it was expected.

There was a knock on the door and then silence except Ann's heavy breathing, ''enter'' Barbossa called.

It was Bo'sun again, ''orders captain'' Barbossa looked back at his wife, she had turned to face them, her chest rising and falling rapidly with each breath. He juggled the idea of staying with her but cowardice got the better of him. He turned and walked out the door with Bo'sun, monkey Jack trailing behind him.

* * *

><p>The attack was in full underway and Ann was stood at the helm. Barbossa beside her. Not a word had crossed between them and Ann wished that rum bottle did hit him because he deserved it so she wasn't going to apologise but the silence between the two of them was becoming thick and tedious. ''Ye know, I meant for that bottle ta hit yer'' she started lightly, trying to uplift the atmosphere between them. He just gave her a lopsided smile,<p>

''Oh, I know''

''I only missed because I was so angry…''

''Of course, don't doubt it'' he agreed with her quickly with only a hint of sarcasm in his voice.

They didn't speak for a while after that because the sound of bombs and the commotion on land was too much for them to hear over. Ann decided to go for a stroll along the deck when she saw a young girl being hauled onto the ship wearing nothing but her night clothes and a thin cardigan.

''What have we got 'ere?'' she asked as she came to the crowd that had surrounded her, the woman before her could have been no more than 25 years old. She muttered something that Ann didn't quite catch but Bo'sun didn't hesitate to slap her across the face causing some of the gathered crew to chuckle and snigger.

''Now yer should know not to hurt anyone under the protection of Parley'' Barbossa's voice boomed from being the crowd, ''apologizes miss''

''Captain Barbossa'' the woman began, quickly glancing between the crew for any signs she was going to get hit again, when nothing happened she continued, ''I am here to negotiate the cessation of hostilities against Port Royal''

The crew burst into laughter, even Ann had to choke back a giggle as her husband spoke, ''there be some _long_ words there missy. We be nought but humble pirates'' The crew continued into fits off laughter, ''what is it that ye want?''

The woman hesitated for a moment before answering, probably fearing making a fool of herself even more than she apparently already had done, ''I want you to leave and never come back''

The crew laughed harder than ever.

''Yer not in a position to make intentions, miss'' Ann spoke, bringing the young girls attention to her for the first time, the crew jeered as Barbossa stepped forward,

''I am disinclined to acquiesce to your request… means _no_'' he added at noting the look of confused cross her pretty features, although he might have regretted saying it because she scurried over to the to the edge of the ship, clutching something very familiar in her small hands,

''Very well. I'll drop it'' she said dangling the medallion over the sea. The laughter abruptly stopped as all eyes darted between her and their Captain. He seemed at a loss for what to say so Ann quickly made something up to stall her,

''Why would we be bothered about that, there's plenty of gold in the holds. That ornament charm be worthless to us''

The woman seemed taken aback, ''It's not a simple 'ornament charm'; it's what you've been searching for. I recognised the ship, I saw it eight years ago on the crossing from England''

Ann's face dropped, this woman knew what she was talking about. If they didn't get her to hand it over fast then it may well end up at the bottom of the ocean and she knew Hector wouldn't think twice before chucking the girl in after to retrieve it – regardless if she could swim or not.

''Fine. Well I suppose if it's worthless then there's no point in me keeping it'' she loosened her grip on the chain, causing the medallion to slip in her grasp,

''NO!''

The woman smirked, ''so it is worth something?''

''Yer have a name, missy?'' the Captain asked and it was easy to tell that she was trying to think up something clever,

''Elizabeth... Turner'' she muttered, ''I'm a maid in the Governor's household''

There were a few audible gasps shared between the crew and the Captain looked at his wife with raised eyebrows, ''Miss Turner...''

''Bootstrap'' Ann stated before turning her attention back to the girl, ''and how does a maid come to own a trinket such as that? Family heirloom perhaps?'' she persisted, holding back a smirk as the girl realised what she was implying.

''I didn't steal it, if that's what you mean'' she said defensively,

''I never said you did'' Ann retorted, holding the girls gaze and she knew there was something she was not letting on…

''Very well'' Barbossa's voice snapped them out of their trance, ''ye hand it over and we'll put yer town ta our rudder and ne'er return''

That was obviously a lie. The crew watched silently as the woman reluctantly handed over the medallion.

''Our bargain?'' Barbossa turned and nodded to one of the crew before walking away,

''Still the guns and stow 'em. Signal the men, set the flags and make good to clear port'' Bo'sun yelled

The woman, realising what was happening made a run for the Captain and started to scream after him, ''wait!'' she yelled, ''you have to take me to shore! According to the code of the order of the Brethren-,''

Ann came up behind her, fisting the woman's long sun kissed locks around her hand tightly, ''first,'' she hissed in her ear, ''yer return to shore what not part o' out bargain – nor our agreement'' she yanked her hair again and the woman winced, ''so we must do nothin'. Second,'' another yank and this time the girl cried out in pain, ''yer must be a pirate for the pirate's code to apply, which yer not – and thirdly-,''

''Thirdly, the code is more what yer'd call 'guidelines' than actual rules'' Barbossa finished; he was standing at the top of the stairs and had been watching this little conversation between the two with amusement but felt that his wife may take things a little too far if she was given half the chance. ''Welcome aboard the Black Pearl, Miss Turner. Ann, c'mere''

Ann disliked being summoned like some pet but the look he gave her told her not to disobey. She let go of 'Miss Turner's' hair, making sure to give it a final tug before walking over to the stairs.

* * *

><p>Elizabeth was kept locked in the brig but during the day she spent her time with the crew. She had started to befriend Pintel and Ragetti. Well, by 'befriend' they were the only ones who were friendly enough to talk to her.<p>

''Pintel?'' Elizabeth suddenly said, sitting cross legged by the mast; she'd been sat there thinking about something for some time,

''Poppet?'' he replied, he was rolling a barrel of gunpowder along the deck but stopped mid-roll to see what she wanted,

She pointed to Ann who was holding up a map at the helm, ''who's that woman up there?'' Pintel turned his head in the direction she was indicating but he needn't have bothered, there was only one woman besides Elizabeth on this ship.

''Who, Mrs Barbossa? She's the Captain's wife'' he answered, matter of fact.

Elizabeth gaped before realising it was improper and closed her mouth, ''I never knew the Captain was married…''

''Yeah, her firs' names Ann, but we don't call 'er that o' course. Yeah, they be married some time now. Bin 'ere ever since I can remember really..'' he looked thoughtful for a moment ''Oi! Ragetti!''

''What?'' the other pirate shouted for where he was some 6 feet up the deck,

''C'mere'' the pirate called Ragetti shuffled over to where the two were sat and Pintel shoved his shoulder with his own, ''tell 'er 'bout Ann''

''Who, you mean Mrs Barbossa?''

Pintel rolled his eyes.

''Ye, the Captain's other half-,''

''Well, she's the Captain's missus-,'' Pintel smacked him in the chest impatiently,

''We know _that_ bit. What else d'you know 'bout 'er''

He thought on it for a second. ''Well, she ain't cursed like us'' Ragetti acknowledged, shrugging his shoulders. Elizabeth who had lost interest suddenly jerked her head upwards.

''Why is that then?''

Both pirates thought for a moment… ''T'was about 8 maybe 9 year ago'' Ragetti stared, nodding at his ship mate ''Well, ye know the legend o' Cortes. We went after the gold only Mrs Barbossa fell pregnant but… no one knew 'bout it at the time like''

''Fled she did'' Pintel interrupted

''Why would she do that?'' Elizabeth was interested, the eagerness evident in her voice,

''None of us knows'' Ragetti continued gloomily ''she couldn't o' bin far along when she left. Not even the Captain knew at the time. She just disappeared... Then about a month later she came back-,''

''Only she wasn't expectin' no more'' Pintel finished.

There was a gloomy silence, Elizabeth trying to take all the information in, ''and the curse?''

Pintel let out a weary sigh, ''we found the gold we did,'' he explained, ''we spent 'em, traded 'em –fritted 'em away on food and drink and pleasurable company…'' the two pirates seemed to be in some sort of trance, remembering the past as it was.

''After a while though, we came to realise. The drink didn't satisfy, the food turned to ash in our mouths, and all the pleasurable company in the world couldn't slake our lust-,''

''Aye, that bit was true'' came a booming voice from behind them. Leaning on the rail eating a shiny green apple was Barbossa ''we be cursed men Miss Turner. However, there is a way to end our curse'' the two pirates smirked at each other than scurried off back to work, knowing what their Captain was about to say, ''all the scattered pieces of Aztec gold must be restored and the blood to be repaid'' he smirked, one last bite into the apple, ''thanks to ye, we have the final piece''

Elizabeth's eyes widened, ''and the blood to be repaid?''

''That's why there's no sense to be killin' ye… Yet'' he finished, and with that the Captain threw his apple core over board and walked away chuckling to himself.

Elizabeth's stomach churned, bile rising in her throat as she tried not to think of what was going to happen.

* * *

><p><strong>So that was my first chapter :)<strong>


	2. Revelations

_*Rewritten*_

_**Everything belongs to 'Pirates of the Caribbean' – Except my character 'Ann'**_

**Chapter 2 – Revelations**

The next day came with little change; once again Ann was stood at the helm, she breathed in, filling her lungs with the salty sea air. She had always loved the sea. The way it was so unpredictable and couldn't be tamed – It had no master. To her, turning to piracy was the best decision she ever made. Not living by anyone's law, no rules, sailing the ocean and feeling the spray of the sea against tanned skin. Piracy was freedom.

She felt the familiar warm presence behind her, knowing it was Hector she let her tense shoulders relax a little, ''penny fer yer thoughts?''

Looking up – as she was just about level with his shoulders – she spoke, ''Mmm..'' she pretended to think as she turned to face him, ''surely they be worth more than a penny, Captain Barbossa?''

''Ney, I don't think so…'' he smirked, relishing the way her green eyes looked brighter in the sunlight.

''Well, yer'd best be thinkin' of some other form o' payment then...'' her voice dropped several octaves as she tugged meaningfully on the lapel of his coat.

It didn't need to be hinted at twice, and so surprised her by doing something very uncharacteristic of him, he bent and seized her legs before slinging her over his shoulder – she was only light.

It had been a while since they'd spent time doing… married people activities – well, by their standards anyway. It had been stressful planning the attack on Port Royal, not that she didn't enjoy it – she did, but she was always the one to plan, think ahead so things would run smoothly… Time for themselves has become sparse lately.

Their clothes had practically been completely shed by the time they reached the bed in their cabin. He dropped her on the mattress with full intentions of taking her as hard as he could and got frustrated with how long it was taking due to fumbling with her corset like under thing – she thought that after years of practice he would have got the hang of it by now…

* * *

><p>A few hours later, Ann stirred from her sleep wrapped up in a tangle of bed sheets. She turned over onto her front and stretched her hand out for her husband but was disappointed to find cold sheets under her warm hands.<p>

Sighing slightly, she untangled herself from the bed sheets and pulled herself into the sitting position. He'd left her corset on after deciding it was taking too long, instead the top few hooks were unfastened, releasing the pressure off her sufficient bosom.

She righted her clothing and smoothed over her mussed hair, dark brown curls twisted at odd angles just above her shoulders. Standing up her bare feet upset rum bottles that littered the floor as she walked around the bed to find her boots.

When she was fully dressed she picked up a half empty rum bottle off the table and took a swig, a map was layed out across the table, prepared for their current voyage. Hector had often said that the Isla de Muerta could only be found by those who already know where it was, but Ann being Ann liked to keep track of things and always planned ahead anyway.

A few minutes later, Barbossa came in through the door as it 'once again' slammed open. He eyed her up and down before speaking, ''yer awake''

''No flies on you is there?'' she replied, tilting the bottle again, draining the rest of the alcohol before slamming it down on the cabinet.

''Sarcasm was never yer strong point, _my dear_'' he took a seat at the table and chose one of the green apples from the fruit bowl,

''What can I say Hector? Ask silly questions, yer get silly answers''

He grunted, taking a bite of the apple as he rested his feet, ankles crossed on the table top, ''we're goin' ta be entertainin' tonight, the Turner lass''

Ann groaned. That was the worst possible scenario she could ever be put in.

''I don't think so Hector, I don't care fer the girl as it is'' judging by her clipped tone he'd guess she was still a little miffed about the argument they had prior to today and probably wasn't going to be as negotiable as he hoped.

He anticipated that after the last few hours she would have forgiven him – hell, he thought he'd be forgiven for everything he hadn't even done yet after the past few hours! The way she'd clawed at his back as she writhed in pleasure beneath him.

Apparently not.

''I'm fed up…'' she stated whilst rubbing her temples wearily, ''we've waited far too long fer this curse to be lifted and now... I jus' want it to be over wit''' he nodded once, although not at all convinced that that was all that was praying on her mind.

''I know ye too well Ann, I recognise when yer keepin' somethin' from me so yer'd do well not ta try'' he said and she offered him a smile.

''Tis' nothin''' she insisted, ''you can dine with the Turner lass tonight, but don't ask me to tolerate 'er company''

He nodded again, somewhat amused at his wife's stubbornness.

* * *

><p>That same evening Elizabeth was sat in the brig, wondering if she'd ever see her father again, if she'd ever see Will again or even if she'd ever set foot on land again… These thoughts had raced round her mind for most of the day but snapped out of them when she heard soft cough followed by; ''Poppet? It's me'' Pintel.<p>

Looking up she realised he was with Ragetti and together they were holding something.

''Yes?''

He coughed again, then said ''Mrs Barbossa says you'll be dinin' wit' the Captain tonight... And he requests yer wear this'' Pintel cautiously handed over the dark crimson material but had it shoved back in his face.

''Well you may tell Mrs Barbossa that I am disinclined to acquiesce to his request'' she snapped. A wide grin spread across both pirates' faces as they shared a knowing look,

''She said yer'd say that,'' Ragetti started, ''she also said that if that be the case, you'll be dinin' wit' the crew,'' he paused to chuckle in an almost girlish fashion, ''and you'll be naked''

Her jaw dropped, they couldn't force her to do that, could they? Then again, they were pirates and morals weren't exactly a huge significance to them. ''Fine'' she snatched the dress back with raised eyebrows.

Looking disappointed the two pirates left to allow Elizabeth to change. She held up the garment, it was quite beautiful really, a dark blood red that resembled the colour of fine wine and made of thick, quality material. The bodice was quite plain but that just added to the splendour of it, and the skirt was made up layers of ruffles – nothing like the over the top dresses they made in Port Royal with dozens of skirts and underskirts but there was just something about this dress, the simplicity of it made it all the more attractive.

Trying it on she found it was a little big in the bust area but that could easily be fixed by adjusting the corseted bodice.

About half an hour later Elizabeth was ready. She made her way to the Captain's cabin and knocked twice, ignoring the bemused looks members of the crew were shooting her.

''Enter'' she stepped inside cautiously and saw that the table was covered in all different kinds of food and wine. Her stomach growled, only just realising how hungry she actually was.

''Do sit'' the Captain said and he pulled out a chair, tucking her in before sitting down himself. Elizabeth glanced round, fully expecting to see the Captain's wife who she assumed would be 'co-hosting' the dinner.

''Won't Mrs Barbossa joining us?'' Elizabeth asked, neatly placing her hands folded in her lap,

''Ney'' he poured some wine into the two goblets in front of them and slid one over to Elizabeth, ''she sends her _upmost _apologies and _deepest_ regrets that she will not be joinin' us'' Barbossa smirked, of course that had not been the case at all. Ann had made it perfectly clear she wanted nothing to do with the girl and wouldn't feel guilty about not joining her in such a petty thing as 'supper' or whatever they called it.

''It's a pretty dress…'' he said eyeing her appreciatively, ''tis' a shame its previous owner won't wear it anymore,'' his gaze lingered on her pushed up chest a fraction too long then what Elizabeth was comfortable with. She coughed lightly before taking a sip of wine.

She started to pick at her food daintily, unaware of Barbossa's gaze watching her, ''there be no need ta stand on ceremony, nor call ta impress anyone'' he said, ''yer must be hungry'' Elizabeth dropped her knife and fork as well as her table manners and started devouring a chicken leg, giving into the hunger that she had been consumed by for what felt like weeks.

''Try the wine'' Barbossa pushed another goblet her way, keen to watch her take such joy in tasting the glorious food as he couldn't taste it for himself ''and the apples'' he offered ''is one of those next…''

Elizabeth stopped eating and looked up, suddenly mistrustful, ''It's poisoned''

''Now, yer know Miss Turner that I have no sense ta be killin' ye'' he chuckled,

''Then release me, you have your trinket; I'm of no further value to you!'' panic rose in Elizabeth's voice making her sound high pitched and squeaky.

''Yer know full well lass why I can't do that,'' he stood up and started pacing round the room and didn't notice Elizabeth take the knife from beside her plate and hide it in the folds of her dress, ''yer's be the blood that's ta be repaid ta lift the curse o' Cortes…''

She cocked her head to one side, ''I hardly believe in ghost stories anymore, Captain Barbossa''

''Aye'' he leaned forward, his breath on her cheek causing a chill to run down her spine that had nothing to do with the cool night air. She closed her eyes, willing him to be gone when she opened them but when she did he was still there, smiling wickedly and holding another apple to her.

Taking the opportunity she struck it from his hand and lunged forwards, extracting the knife. She tried to make a run for the door but he grabbed her and when she spun round she drove the knife into his chest. However, her actions may as well have been effortless because to her horror he simply rolled his eyes and removed the knife, blood dripping from the tip ''I'm curious'' he said and Elizabeth's eyes widened. She forgot about the curse. ''After killin' me, what was it yer was plannin' on doin next?''

Horrified, Elizabeth ran out to the deck and saw all the crew in the moonlight as well as Mrs Barbossa who seemingly wasn't affected, ''look!'' Barbossa grabbed her shoulders, making her look at the crew in their skeletonised forms, ''the moonlight shows us fer what we really are. We are not among the livin' and so we cannot die – but neither are we dead. For too long I've bin parched with thirst and unable ta quench it. Too long I've bin starvin' ta death and haven't died,'' Elizabeth shut her eyes, not wanting to look at the stuff of nightmares a moment longer, ''I feel nothin'… not the wind on my face nor the spray o' the sea'' his glaze quickly flickered in Ann's direction, ''nor the warmth of a woman's flesh…''

Barbossa moved forward into the moonlight, revealing himself as one of the skeletons ''yer'd best start believin' in ghost stories, Miss Turner… Yer in one!'' she watched in horror as the Captain uncorked a bottle of Rum with his teeth and begun drinking it, the red liquid poured down this throat and splattered on his ribcage where his stomach ought to be. She screamed and ran back into the cabin only to have the doors slam behind her.

The Captain laughed, cold and harsh before making his way below deck for more rum.

* * *

><p>It was coming up to midnight now and Ann hadn't seen her husband since that <em>spectacular<em> display he made of himself, scaring the girl into believing he was a walking corpse.

_If he's still drinkin' himself away below deck… _she thought, leaving the threat open in her mind. She decided to call it a night and speak to him tomorrow when she hoped he would be moderately sober.

She opened the cabin door, almost having a fit at what she saw. There must have been at least 20 to 30 _more_ bottles littering the floor then what there already had been, ''Hector I've bin lookin' fer you everywhere… Yer've clearly bin drinkin' all this time'' she accused and he staggered towards her, attempting to pull her into his chest.

''Relax sweetheart'' he slurred, the unusual pet name he called her making her wince, she could smell the rum on his breath as his whiskery cheek scratched down her neck and she found herself arching into his touch before she could stop herself.

''Hector, I know what yer after, but this be not the time for it'' she put her hands on his chest and pushed but instead – in his drunken state and the weight that he was, he ended up pushing her backwards and she gasped when her behind hit something – the dresser.

He lifted her up clumsily, knocking over bottles and whatever other items were on the dresser, ''_Hector! _Put me down''

Instead of giving her a decent reply he moved his hand further up her thigh, pawing at the belt that held her weaponry.

''Hector, _please-,_'' she began but finished with a whimper as his teeth sunk into her earlobe.

Her breath was coming out it quickened pants, trying not to gulp down all resolve as his hands wondered about her person. When she tried pushing him back, his hips would surge forward making it virtually impossible to get down from the dresser – she was quite short so her legs swung feebly a long way from the floor.

Despite all attempts to restrain her husband, she soon found herself fumbling at his trousers and giving him quick, chaste kisses back.

''I knew yer'd forgive me''

''Don't be so sure…'' she breathed, holding up his belt in one hand before chucking it somewhere to the side of them.

He positioned his hands under her thighs and lifted her up, her legs wrapped round his hips to prevent her from falling – after all he was drunk and she didn't entirely trust him to make it without dropping her.


	3. Captain Jack Sparrow

_*Rewritten*_

_**Everything belongs to 'Pirates of the Caribbean' – Except my character 'Ann'**_

**Chapter 3 – ****Captain Jack Sparrow**

A loud groan was the first thing Ann heard whilst sitting at the table. Turning round she saw her husband sat up in bed, rubbing his temple in an attempt to ease his throbbing head,

She muttered something grumpily about how he passed out during their activities last night and all he did in response was grunt and flop back down lazily, one arm draped across his forehead.

Ann fought the urge to roll her eyes and stood up, walked over to his side of the bed, picked up one of the rum bottles that had survived last night and promptly tipped the contents over his face. The effect was instant. He shot up, coughing and spluttering, ''God dammit woman! WAS THERE ANY NEED!''

She leant over him so they were face to face; one knee knelt on the mattress and said loudly, ''Yes!'' then started moving across the room, picking up various items of his clothing.

''Daft wench'' he muttered angrily and she leant up quickly,

''What was that?''

''Nothin'''

She gave him a warning look then tossed his clothes at him ''make yerself decent, we'll be there within' the half hour''

''Have ye seen the Turner lass this mornin'?'' he grumbled, pulling his shirt over his head,

''No, I told yer, I don't like 'er. I'm not gonna burden myself with bein' in her presence'' Ann replied, sitting on the end of the bed with her back towards him, ''and why yer requested she wore one o' my old dresses, I'll never know''

He shrugged; standing up to pull his trousers up each leg, ''jus' wanted to see what it'd look like I s'pose…'' she sighed and he guessed she probably felt a bit suspicious as to _why_ he wanted to see it on someone else, ''don't worry yer pretty head, you filled it out much better if I remember correctly'' he smirked roguishly causing Ann to roll her eyes when she realised his implications.

''Is that all yer ever think about?''

He just shrugged, ''amongst other things''

The door knocked and Ann called, ''come in''

''We've arrived captain'' Pintel stuttered,

''Go n' fetch Miss Turner from the brig then'' Ann said and he left after his customary 'yes Mrs Barbossa' It made her chuckle sometimes, most of the other crew addressed her as 'Captain' or 'ma'am' but not Pintel, it was always Mrs Barbossa.

* * *

><p>Up on deck Elizabeth was being hauled up from the brig. Barbossa placed the Aztec piece around her neck before ordering the crew to the long boats. Elizabeth sat with Ann, Barbossa and Bo'sun (who was rowing) in one of the small boats.<p>

The Captain surveyed her for a moment before speaking ''there's no need fer the long face Miss Turner, in death yer'll be doing us all a huge kindness'' he chuckled at the scowl on the young girl's face. She was so easy to tease.

Ann shot him a warning look. She may not have liked the girl, but looking at her face, so blank and expressionless, she couldn't help but feel pity towards her.

The boat came to an abrupt holt, bumping on the side of the cove. Ann got out first, followed by Barbossa and then Elizabeth. She noticed the girl struggling due to her hands being tied and the rocking of the boat so grabbed her by her upper arms to prevent from falling. The gesture was not meant to be a proposal or act of kindness but that's what Elizabeth must have took it as because she smiled at her,

''Thank you'' she muttered, but Ann just turned round, ignoring her thanks as well as the bemused look her husband gave her as she walked past.

When all the pirates were gathered around the chest the Captain began his speech, ''gentlemen, ladies... the time has come! Our salvation is nigh, our torment is at an end! Fer almost ten years we've bin _tried_ and _tested_ and each man jack of yer 'ere has proved his mettle a hundred times over – and a hundred times again!'' he shouted and the crew cheered.

''Suffered, I 'av!'' Ragetti shouted from somewhere in the crowd, emitting jeers of agreement from the fellow pirates,

''Punished we were, the lot of us – disproportionate to our crimes!'' he kicked off the lid to reveal 881 identical pieces of the cursed treasure, ''Here it is! The cursed treasure o' Cortes himself. Every last piece that went astray, we have returned. Say fer this'' he pointed at the medallion that hung limply round Elizabeth's neck.

Ann watched as Elizabeth trembled with fear, a clatter of something metallic made her spin round just in time to see some treasure tumble over unnaturally as though it had been disturbed…

The crew were getting restless and rowdy as the jeered and agreed with what Barbossa was yelling, although Ann's attention was elsewhere.

''- begun by blood, by blood undone,'' Ann focussed back on Elizabeth as he slit the palm of her hand.

''That's it?'' Elizabeth gasped, somewhat surprised at how little pain it was compared to what she had been expecting. He whispered something before forcing her to let go of the coin. It dropped and he closed his eyes – waiting to feel the effects of the curse lift.

Everything was silent say for the trickle of running water somewhere in the cave. Ann watched in anticipation as several moments passes.

''Did it work?'' One of the crew asked. Ann rolled her eyes; the crew couldn't be half dim-witted at times…

_BANG!_

Smoke emitted from the Captain's pistol as he held it steady, still raised at Pintel,

''Yer not dead!''

''No…'' Pintel looked in down disbelief then pointed at the Captain ''He shot me!''

Ann marched up to where Elizabeth was stood leaning over the chest, she grabbed her squarely by the shoulders and shook her roughly, ''yer father, what was his name?'' she almost roared, when she didn't answer she shook her a little herder, ''was yer father William Turner?''

''No'' she answered simply and that was when Barbossa lost it and didn't hold back when he began to grabbed her almost violently.

''Where's his child? The child that sailed from England eight years ago, the child in whose veins flows the blood of William Turner,'' he searched her face for any sign of recognition, ''WHERE?''

When she didn't respond he backhanded her across the face. Ann watched in shock as she tumbled down the slope and only stopped when she reached the water's edge.

''You two!'' Ann bellowed, pointing at Pintel and Ragetti ''Yer brought us the _wrong_ person''

''No captain'' Pintel stuttered and she noticed he addressed her as Captain for the first time, ''she had the medallion, she's the proper age''

''She said 'er name was Turner'' Ragetti interrupted, ''yer've heard 'er yerself, Mrs Barbossa… I think she lied to us'' Ann continued to glare at the two idiots but was momentarily distracted by Jack jumping up and down wildly – trying to attract her attention.

''You bought us 'ere fer nothin'!'' Another one of the pirates shouted, pointing at both Barbossa then Ann accusingly.

''I won't take questionin' and no second guesses, not from the likes o' you, Master Twigg'' Ann replied coolly, adverting her eyes from Jack who was currently scurrying up her leg to sit on her shoulder.

She wasn't really listening as the crew chucked more and more accusations at them, Jack was being incredibly irritating and tugging on her hair to make her turn around.

''- And it was _you_ who brought us 'ere in the first place!'' Bo'sun yelled. The Captain was losing his patience now, drawing his sword and thrashing it around dangerously,

''If any coward 'ere dare challenge me, let him speak! Hmm?''

''I say we cut 'er throat and spill all 'er blood, jus' in case'' Ann heard but the monkey on her shoulder was not letting her concentrate,

''What is it boy, hmm?'' he pointed to where Elizabeth had fallen and let out a high pitch screech. When Ann looked down she saw that Elizabeth was no longer there, nor the Aztec coin… ''Hector! The medallion, she's taken it!''

Barbossa spun round and looked for himself; sure enough the space was bare. He rounded on the crew; ''get after 'er!'' he roared, swinging his sword in the direction of the exit and shouting insults at the crew whenever he saw fit.

''She can't of gone far, they'll find 'her'' Ann said, trying to reassure her husband but he wasn't having it and it didn't look great when one of the crew shouted something about the ores being missing.

Ann sighed and went in search of them herself, at least then she'd be doing something useful rather than standing around a fuming Hector Barbossa.

She walked around for a good while, searching in all the likely places the ores could have got lost or _hidden_. It was when she was rounding another corner when she walked slap bang into someone's chest. Fully expecting it to be a member of the crew she let out a string of curses directed at them,

''Why don't yer watch were yer goin' ye bloody…'' when she looked up, the face she saw was the last one she ever expected to see, or even _wanted_ to see for that matter, ''Jack?''

''Ello luv, fancy seeing you around these parts'' he grinned and Ann felt the strongest urge to swipe it from his smug face.

''What are you doin' here? I thought you were dead!''

''Am I not?'' he looked down to see her reach for the pistol tucked in her belt, ''oh… Palulay'' Ann blinked up at him, was he drunk? ''Palu-li-la-la-lulu… Parlili?'' more and more of the crew had gathered round as he went on, ''Parsnip, Pasley? Par-Partner, Partner…''

''Parley?'' Ragetti offered and immediately regretted it when he realised what he had done, Ann let out an impatient sigh and thought about shooting him but it would have been no use. He was still unable to die.

''How in God's name did you get of that island?'' Ann questioned, ''thought we had rid of you good and proper''

''I know, long time no see eh? Well, when you and that _mutinous_ husband of yer's marooned me on that godforsaken spit of land, yer forgot one very important thing luv: I'm Captain Jack Sparrow'' he stated as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

''Ahh, well'' came a voice from behind the crowd, the crew parted so that the Captain could walk down the middle, ''we won't be makin' that mistake _again_. Gents, yer all remember _Captain_ Jack Sparrow… Kill him'' all the crew pointed their weapons at Jack,

''The girl's blood didn't work, did it?'' he said and Barbossa's smile fell,

''Hold yer fire'' and the crew reluctantly lowered their weapons,

''You know whose blood we need'' Ann said quietly, Jack looked down at her with heavy lidded eyes,

''She's a smart one Hector'' Jack goaded sarcastically, giving her a slight bow and she promptly slapped him. The sound of her palm hitting his flesh rang out around the cave and the crew winced. Jack flexed his jaw and wiped the corner of his lips, hissing when his rough hand came into contact with the stinging flesh, ''well, yer'd be quite right, _Mrs Barbossa_. I know whose blood yer need''


	4. Recollections and Confessions

_*Rewritten*_

_**Everything belongs to 'Pirates of the Caribbean' – Except my character 'Ann'**_

**Chapter 4 – Recollections and Confessions**

''So yer expect ta leave me standin' on some beach, with nought but a name and yer word is the one I need? - And watch yer sail away wit' me ship and me wife and me crew?''

''No'' Jack replied coolly, ''I expect to leave you standin' on said beach wit' absolutely _no_ name at all, watchin' me sail away on _my_ ship with _my_ crew and _your_ wife, then I'll shout the name back to you. Savvy?''

''That's ridiculous!'' Ann said hotly, ''and completely irrational!'' Jack looked at her for a moment, and then remembered the slap she gave him only a few hours ago – he could still feel the sting.

''Ann, Ann..'' he started, ''of the three o' us, _I_ am the only one who hasn't committed mutiny, therefore, my word is the one we'll be trustin''' he put his arm round her shoulder, his hand resting cautiously between her shoulder and neck, ''although, I suppose I should be thankin' yer both because, in fact, if yer hadn't betrayed me and left me to die, I would have an equal share in the curse, same as you, _Captain_'' Ann shrugged his arm off her and went to sit at the table, a scowl etched across her face.

They sat in awkward silence for what felt like ages before there was a knock at the door and Bo'sun entered, he look uncertainly between the three of them, ''Captain, were coming up to the Interceptor''

The two Captains left the cabin quickly, Jack Sparrow trotting behind in their wake. Ann headed for the bow whilst Barbossa started yelling orders at the crew, Jack followed Ann, somehow he thought she would be easier to persuade than her husband.

The Interceptor wasn't too far ahead; she pulled out her spyglass for a better look. She guessed it would only take 20 minutes at best to catch up.

Jack approached her, somewhat wary that she was going to hit him again, ''Jack, go away'' she said without looking at him and waving her free hand in his general direction.

''I'm having a thought here, Ann'' he said,

''I wouldn't waste yer breath but I know yer'll bore me with it anyway''

Jack wagged a finger at her, ''now that's not very polite, is it?''

''Jus' get on with it, we haven't got all day''

He cocked his head to the side, biting back his next witty remark, ''fine… what say we run up a flag of truce though eh?'' he paused and waited for any signs of interruption before continuing, ''let's say I scurry over to the Interceptor and negotiate the return of yer medallion, what say to that?'' he finished quickly, hoping he could win her over with his clever plan.

Ann took the spyglass away from her face and gave Jack her best knowing look, ''I would of thought all things considered, Jack, that yer would have learned yer lesson from the last time,'' she smirked, ''this is the sort of attitude lost yer the Pearl, people are _much_ easier to search when they're dead''

She snapped the spyglass shut and nodded to one of the crew nearby. Before Jack knew it, he was being hauled off below deck where he was locked in the Brig.

* * *

><p>''Hector, I think they're standin' ground, look'' she passed her spyglass over to him and he took it quickly. He grinned,<p>

''May not be as daft as they seem,'' he said, handing it back to her, ''see that the cannons are loaded on the Starboard side''

She did and Barbossa remained up top. Shouting orders left, right and centre. It didn't take long for them to come up alongside and soon the two ships were exchanging cannon fire.

Pintel and Ragetti fired a shot that severed the mast of the opposition and it toppled over; grapple hooks were thrown and the crew of the Black Pearl boarded the Interceptor.

Ann saw Jack Sparrow swing from a rope and land masterfully on the Interceptor's bow, very clever, but not clever enough. Running up to her husband she held out her arm for Jack the monkey to take, ''c'mere Jacky, that's a good boy'' when he was happily perched on her shoulder she then hurried over to the railing where the mast of the Interceptor had fallen down, ''go get the medallion Jack, go on'' she ushered him off her arm and he obeyed. Quickly hopping across the mast skilfully to the other ship where he would retrieve the Aztec piece.

* * *

><p>''Monkey!'' Jack called as he chased after the little creature. He dodged people and ducked under rubble to catch the little bugger but he wasn't quick enough. The monkey jumped up onto the rail and ran along the broken mast back over to the Black Pearl where someone was waiting for him on the other side. A permanent smirk plastered across her face.<p>

''Why thank you Jack'' Ann cooed, taking the coin and scratching the monkey behind his ears,

''You're welcome luv'' he said with the most sarcastic smile he could muster,

''Not you'' Barbossa cut in, walking up being his wife and placing a hand on the small of her back, ''we named the monkey 'Jack'''

Jack Sparrow reluctantly shuffled off the mast and onto the Pearl. The crew cheered and whooped at the sight of the medallion.

* * *

><p>Elizabeth was tied up and brought on board, screaming to anyone that would listen that her blood didn't work and she was no use to them. Ann took pleasure in the woman's distress, ''now lass, yer lied to us last time, yer didn't think we'd let you go without suffering the consequences?'' Ann chided before making sure her hands were tied securely and Elizabeth was thrown in the brig. The rest of Jack's 'associates' were also rounded up and tied to the mast.<p>

''But, Will!'' she screamed as Bo'sun locked to door, ''he's still aboard the Interceptor, I couldn't save him!''

She cried for ages, banging on the door of her confinement until Ann came down the steps.

''Yer make an awful lot o' racket fer someone as, let's say _aristocratic_ as yerself,'' her tone wasn't as snide as it had been before but it annoyed Elizabeth none the less.

''What do you expect?'' she spat, ''what do you even want from me? You have your medallion, your husband – there's nothing for me to give!''

''Ahh, so this is about this 'Will' is it not?'' Elizabeth did not reply but turned her gaze to the floor. To her surprise, Ann unlocked the door and stepped forward so she was leaning on the frame ''yer love him don't you?'' she asked softly. It was a simple question, but one that Elizabeth could not bring herself to answer. She merely sniffed and blinked away the tears that were threatening to fall; she didn't want to cry infront of this woman.

''Yer know, were not that different you and me'' Ann continued and Elizabeth scoffed,

''We are nothing of the sort''

Ann clicked her tongue and turned to leave the cell, she was just locking the door again when something clicked in Elizabeth's mind, ''wait'' she called, standing up from the damp floor, ''are you saying that you've lost someone dear to you? Like with me and Will? I mean, I just didn't think-,''

''Forget I said anythin', 'tis nothin' of yer concern MissSwann''

''No!'' Elizabeth suddenly yelled, she didn't think it was fair for her to say something like that and then no explain herself. ''you're a _pirate_… what could have possibly happened in your life that would make you say that you and I are alike?'' when she didn't reply, Elizabeth got more irritated.

She continued to ramble into some sort of rant, about how her life had been planned pretty much from the day she was born, who she would marry, where she would live. Ann was free to do as she pleased and Elizabeth was quite surprised that she hadn't been interrupted yet, instead the older woman just stared at the floor sadly, ''you're a thief, a criminal for goodness sake! Were from opposite ends of society, worlds apart even! So tell me Captain, if this is similar to my circumstance with will then tell me! – Who on earth have you lost that meant so much to you that you would even _dare_ to put us in the same category!''

Ann lifted her head to meet the woman's eyes, ''I lost my baby…''

Whatever Elizabeth expected her to say, it certainly wasn't that. All at once her anger towards this woman disappeared and she felt stung, ''I'm sorry, I, I didn't realise-,''

''No use apologising!'' Ann snapped, ''it was no one's fault but my own…''

Elizabeth knew Ann had fled the ship after discovering she was pregnant but never associated it with being the loss she had mentioned and for that she mentally scolded herself for not being more aware.

''What happened?'' she asked before she could stop herself, and again was annoyed that she had blurted it out, but surprisingly the Captain didn't seem angry but perhaps a little relieved that she wasn't going to pussy foot around her,

''It was a long time ago,'' she started, ''I was only about 23, probably not much younger than yerself… I'd known my husband fer about 6 years, bin married jus' over a year when one day I suspected I might be carrying his child. I never wanted children and we never really discussed having them...'' she paused, thinking about why she was telling her this. She hadn't discussed it for a _very_ long time, ''anyway, as the next couple of months wore on, I came to realise that I was indeed expectin'''

Elizabeth listened carefully, knowing how delicate this subject could be and how Ann probably didn't open up about it often – or if ever at all.

''It was one night whilst my husband was sleepin' – I didn't bother to pack or even leave a note... I jus' left, grabbed one of the longs boats and rowed ta shore. It didn't take me long to get to land''

''Where did you live?''

''I gave myself a new name and stayed in the town, I planned that when the baby was born I'd give it up to someone who actually wanted a child''

It was silent for a moment. Elizabeth tried to take in all this information before asking something that had been on her mind since the moment she found out ''Do you mind if I ask why you left?''

Ann smiled sadly, ''I wanted rid'' she told her and Elizabeth at her in confusion,

''But, if you never wanted a child, why are you so saddened by it?'' she asked and Ann frowned, trying to think of terms she could put it into so she would understand,

''The time I spent pregnant, I don't know… I just got used to it I suppose – I grew, not 'fond' of the idea but I felt… Responsible''

Elizabeth nodded, she had questions she wanted to ask but felt that she would find out the answers in Ann's own time.

''Although, it didn't last long, I went in to labour 3 months early…'' her voice cracked at the end and Elizabeth realised that this was the first real emotion she'd witnessed come from the older woman. ''I remember holdin' her in my arms – so small. She was the most loveliest thing I'd ever layed eyes on…'' Ann smiled fondly for a second but it was quickly wiped away as she remembered what happened next. ''Then the next day I remember wakin' up in hospital and being told that they were sorry but with her bein' born so early, my baby had gone – of course after that I went back to the Pearl''

''A daughter…'' Elizabeth whispered, ''did you name her?''

''No'' she said, and once again her face displayed the emotionless façade, expressionless, ''I guess in the end I'm glad she died''

''I'm sorry'' Elizabeth said again,

''Save yer apologies miss, they're useless to me. 'Tis a shame fer your William though''

She left after that, leaving Elizabeth to her own thoughts.

* * *

><p>''Will!'' Elizabeth cried, he was stood on the deck, soaked to the skin. The Interceptor had blown up and she assumed that he had gone up with it.<p>

However, will didn't give her much recognition as he pointed the pistol at Barbossa, ''she goes free'' he demanded,

The Captain smirked, ''what's in yer head boy?''

''She goes free'' he repeated calmly and Barbossa laughed,

''Yer've only got one shot and we _can't_ die'' he reminded him.

''You can't,'' Will then pointed the gun at Ann, ''she can''

Jack, who had been silently willing him not to do anything stupid groaned.

''Who are you?'' the Captain asked, suddenly curious as to who this young lad thought he was. Coming about his ship and demanding orders.

''No one!'' Jack cut in, ''he's no one. A distant cousin of my Aunt's – nephew twice removed… Lovely singing voice though. Eunuch'' he added quietly, although Will wasn't having it,

''My name is Will Turner – my father was Bootstrap Bill Turner'' Jack winced, ''his blood runs in my veins''

Barbossa thought for a moment, if he really was a Turner then the curse could be lifted once and for all, ''well then _Mister Turner_, tell me, do yer really think I'll be agreeable to your terms if you shoot my wife?''

''On my word do as I say, or I'll pull this trigger and she'll be lost to Davy Jones' Locker'' Will moved one hand round Ann's front and pulled her towards him and the edge of the ship. One more step and they'd both be lost to the depths below. Ann remained calm, there was no use struggling because she had no doubt that he would put a bullet in her skull if need be.

''Name yer terms Mister Turner'' Barbossa said reluctantly,

''Elizabeth goes free''

''Yes, we know that one. Anythin' else?''

Will saw Jack point to himself, ''and the crew. The crew are not to be harmed''

Barbossa's mouth twisted into a sickly smile, ''agreed''

Will nudged Ann forwards, allowing her to step away and she did, taking her rightful place next to Barbossa and at once, several unexpected things happed – well unexpected for Will anyway.

Barbossa being the 'lying bastard' that he was found a loophole in the agreement and saw that Elizabeth was made to walk the plank. Next was Jack Sparrows turn.

''Ann, luv'' Jack began, trying to soften her up, ''surely there's a heart somewhere beneath that stiff corset of yers, I really rather hoped we were past all this''

''Oh Jack, yer never learn,'' she laughed, ''did ya not notice? That be the same little island that we made yer governor of on our last trip'' she pointed in the distance where a small island was becoming more and more visible on the horizon,

''I did notice…''

Barbossa put his hand on Jack's shoulder, forcefully pushing him forwards ''perhaps yer'll be able ta conjure up another miraculous escape – but I doubt it'' he unsheathed his sword ushered Jack forwards, ''off yer go''


	5. Marooned

_*Rewritten*_

_**Everything belongs to 'Pirates of the Caribbean' – Except my character 'Ann'**_

**Chapter 5 – ****Marooned**

After being marooned _again_, Jack immediately shook of the ropes that bound his hands together whilst watching his beloved Pearl shrink in the distance.

''That's the second time I've had ta watch that man and his wife sail away with my ship''

Elizabeth sighed, ''you managed before didn't you?'' she huffed again, remembering the conversation she'd had with Ann, ''Jack?''

''Hm?'' he said, plonking down beside her on the sand,

''You knew didn't you? About Mrs Barbossa I mean''

''Gonna have ta be a bit more specific darlin', I know a lot of things about that woman, most of it would make yer stomach turn'' he said, tipping salt water from his boot, ''but if yer referrin' to what I think you are then yes, course I knew''

''About her daughter?''

''Sweetheart, the whole bloody crew knows''

Elizabeth was stunned, she really didn't expect it to be common knowledge, ''it's quite sad really…''

Jack turned to her, a bewildered expression on his face, ''you know yer talkin' about the woman that just stood by and let you be thrown off a ship?''

''I know, it's just… there's something I can't quite put my finger on with her''

''Believe me,'' Jack said matter of fact, ''Ann Barbossa does not need yer empathy, nor will she stand for it''

Elizabeth remained quiet, wrapped up in her own thought as Jack began pacing the area behind her, ''the thing yer need to know about Ann is'' he shouted to her, stopping to open a cellar door beneath the sand before clambering into it, ''she's a cold hearted bitch,'' he said it so offhandedly that Elizabeth didn't know if he was joking or not, ''take this bern fer instance'' he stopped again, re-emerging with a handful of bottles, ''however upsetting or whatever it must have been, I bet she told you she was pleased it died''

Elizabeth gaped, ''I wouldn't say _pleased_ exactly, she did say she was glad but that would have just been relief would it not?''

''Same thing'' he waved her off, thrusting a bottle of something in her arms, ''here''

Elizabeth eyed it suspiciously before taking the first gulp of many.

* * *

><p>Back on board the Black Pearl, Barbossa had ordered they sail back to the Isla de Muerta. Now that they had the 'real' Turner blood they would be able to lift the curse. He walked from the bow yelling instructions before heading to the captain's cabin, when he opened the door; he found his wife slouched beside the cabinet with her back to him.<p>

She poured herself a measurable amount of Whiskey before downing it in one. Barbossa supposed this was not her first and exhaled slowly. He walked over to her and placed his hands on either of her shoulder, when she didn't turn round or even acknowledge that he was there, he spoke;

''Yer know, we'll be there before nightfall and I'd appreciate it if yer were sober when we arrive'' ignoring this, she poured herself another drink and knocked it back before heavy thumping the glass back on the cabinet.

He watched, getting annoyed at her dismissive behaviour before turning her round and grabbing her none to gently by the chin, forcing her to look at him.

''Ann!'' he said sternly, her eyes were unfocussed and hazy,

''Let go of me Hector,'' she growled, trying to shrug him off but his grip was strong, almost _painful_.

He held her gaze before deciding to do something else, ''fine'' he let go of her chin, ''but you're not having this,'' he leant forward and swiped up the key to the liquor cabinet and tucked it away safely in his coat pocket, she went for it but he grabbed her arm and twister her round, so she was facing the other way.

''Give me that key, or I swear I'LL BLOW THE BLOODY DOOR OFF!'' she yelled, kicking her legs as he picked her up round the middle,

''Idle threats wench, idle threats'' he hissed in her ear ''yer a state, sleep it off'' he wrestled her towards their bed and deposited her on it. He then removed her belt so stop her access to tools which could force the door open and then gave her a quick kiss on the forehead – just to irritate her further; she really was quite something when she was drunk.

Ann nearly sobbed. Something about telling Elizabeth what had happened really got to her, hearing herself say what happed had forced her to remember it. She banged on the cabin door but her threats went unheard, after a while her voice went hoarse and the shouting subsided.

After a while, Barbossa decided he left her to stew on her own long enough. He unlocked the door and stepped inside, everything was pretty much as it was except for the glass of the floor and the bottle she had threw at the door in her rage. The shattered glass crunched under his feet as he moved closer to where she was. Ann was lay lengthways and face down on the mattress, her back rising and falling in a steady rhythm and Barbossa let out a chuckle at her predicament.

In less than an hour they would arrive at Isla de Muerta, she needed to get up soon but he was not stupid enough to wake her. Instead he sat down at the table and started eating an apple, crunching it noisily.

When she stirred he stopped crunching, she could not have looked more appealing; her hair was messy and half of it spread across her face, her shirt hanging off one shoulder showing more of her tanned skin and she wore a scowl that he found increasingly enticing.

She made her way over to the table, continuing to frown at her husband whose face seemed to be fixed in a permanent smirk, she snatched a bunch of keys from the table before turning to leave for the brig, ''incorrigible bastard…'' he heard her mutter but this just amused him further.

In the brig, Pintel and Ragetti were swabbing the floor, glaring daggers at the people behind the cells. They'd asked about Bill Turner and of course, they took pleasure in telling them _exactly _what they did to him.

''That's what yer'd call ironic…'' Ragetti said after they'd explained that Barbossa had strapped cannon to 'Bootstraps bootstraps 'and sent him to the depths of the ocean will the full intention of letting him drown.

There was a cough somewhere behind them, when they turned round Ann chucked the keys at Pintel, ''sorry to interrupt yer little _memoir _gents'' she said through a falsely sweet voice, then her resolve dropped and she practically barked at them, ''bring him!''


	6. Isla de Muerta again

_*Rewritten*_

_**Everything belongs to 'Pirates of the Caribbean' – Except my character 'Ann'**_

**Chapter 6 – ****Isla de Muerta again**

Back in the cave Barbossa and Ann were leading the crew over to the chest; Will was being dragged behind them.

''No reason ta fret'' Pintel reassured him, ''it's jus' a prick o' the finger. Few drops o' blood'' but all comfort for Will was quickly severed as Ann spun round abruptly, Jack almost toppling off her shoulder,

''No mistakes this time, we slit this throat'' she spat,

Will gulped and the two pirates he was being dragged by laughed, ''guess there is reason ta fret''

Ann took the coin from Jack and handed it to her husband who then started the speech, this time wasting no time to get to the curse lifting part, ''begun by blood,'' he pressed the knife against Will's neck, about to slit his throat when someone pushed past the crew and interrupted him,

''Excuse me''

''Jack!'' Ann gasped, the crew all turned to face him, their expressions that of astonishment,

''Ello darlin', bet yer didn't expect to see me here, did ya now?''

''S'not possible'' Barbossa stammered as Jack continued to walk forward until he was about a foot away,

''Not _probable_'' he corrected,

''Where's Elizabeth?'' Will asked, noticing that she was not with him,

''She's safe, jus' like _I_ promised. She's all set ta marry Norrington, jus' like _she_ promised. And you get ta die for 'er, just like _you_ promised. So us three are all men of our word really except for Elizabeth who is, in fact, a woman''

''Shut up!'' Ann spat, causing Jack to flinch at her loud voice in his ear, ''you can go next,''

''Oh, so little miss hot headed finally decides ta join in does she? Elizabeth told me all about yer little quarrel, although I must say, I didn't expect yer to-,''

''Hold yer tongue Sparrow or I'll pluck it our'' Ann hissed,

''Temper, temper,'' he chided, ''so I take it yer haven't told Mr Pirate husband about what _secrets_ yer spilled in yer encounter wit' Miss Sw-,'' he was cut off as she went to hit him across the face to silence him but Barbossa snapped a hand to her wrist. He gave he a warning look that clearly told her to back off and she did.

Jack quickly shuffled to the other side of Barbossa, deciding it was far safer than to stand with him rather than within in arms reach of the woman he had riled. He stood by silently as Barbossa proceeded to continue and he spoke up,

''Yer don't want to be doing that mate'' he said simply and Barbossa stood up straight again, annoyed that he had been interrupted – again.

''No, I really think I do''

''Your funeral'' he shrugged,

''_Why_ don't I want ta be doing it?''

Jack explained that the HMS Dauntless were floating just offshore, waiting for the curse to be lifted so they could attack. He tried to persuade Barbossa to send his own men to deal with the people outside, claiming that he could get away with two ships, ''the makin' of yer own fleet. 'Course you and dearly beloved take the grandest as yer flagship and who's ta argue? But what of the Pearl,'' his voice dropped, it was evident just how much he wanted to get his hands on that ship, ''name me Captain, I'll sail under your colours, give yer 10 percent of me plunder and you get to introduce yerself as _Commodore_ Barbossa, savvy?''

It was a very tempting offer but there must be a glitch in it somewhere, ''and I s'pose in exchange yer want Turner to be spared?'' Ann said. Jack rounded on her,

''No, no, m'dear, not at all by all means, kill him – just not yet. Wait ta lift the curse until the _opportune_ moment. Fer instance,'' he picked up a handful of Aztec coins from the chest, ''after yer've killed Norrington's men'' then threw them back in as he spoke ''Every. Last. One''

Will watched as Jack sneakily pocketed one of the coins, ''you've been planning this from the beginning, ever since you learned my name'' he accused,

Jack didn't even try to hide it,''yeah''

''I want fifty percent o' yer plunder'' Barbossa interrupted,

''What? You can't be serious!'' Ann almost shouted, taking as step closer which caused Jack to take a step back in caution,

''Fifteen'' Jack rallied,

''Forty''

''Twenty five and I'll buy yer the hat. A really big one, _Commodore_'' this seemed to convince Barbossa and he agreed,

''We have an accord'' and Ann watched, stunned as they both shook hands,

''Hector! I can't belie-,'' but he wasn't listening and addressed the crew;

''Gents take a walk''

Scoffing loudly she threw her arms up in defeat and turned round to walk down the mound of treasure, cursing loudly as she pushed through the crowd. She stepped over the stream that ran through the cave and round the corner, muttering obscenities as she went.

Barbossa followed her deciding perhaps now would be a good time to apologise.

''If they don't return within' fifteen minutes,'' Jack announced, watching the retreating form of Barbossa, ''then I suggest we don't go looking for them'' and he made an expression of disgust at his own imagination.

* * *

><p>Ann was walking briskly through the cove, she had been doing for a good 10 minutes before deciding that sulking was not the most constructive thing she could be doing and so tuned round to walk slap bang straight into the chest of her husband – much like she had done to Jack the last time they were here.<p>

''Yer should watch wer yer goin''' he said sarcastically, looking down at her with raised eyebrows,

''_You_ were the one skulkin' round following _me_'' she snapped, glaring at the arm he had put infront of her to prevent her from pushing past,

''Ann, yer bein' childish''

''_Me _being childish? Don't make me laugh Hector, yer the one bloody…'' she trailed off noticing how close his face had got to her own and all thoughts off scolding him were replaced with _other_ thoughts. He smiled wickedly down at her and then leaned in even closer as though to kiss her but instead of moving to her lips, he moved to her neck, sucking on the tanned flesh.

Her eyes dropped closed as he moved further down, taking his time to make sure she moaned before dethatching his lips and moving to a different part of her neck.

''Not here'' she murmured over his shoulder as one of his hands wondered to the fastening on her trousers,

''Why not? I owe you an apology'' he took special care to make sure his beard grazed over the skin that was visible just above her corset on the inside of her shirt, knowing it would drive her mad.

''_Hector_…_'' _her head fell back against the wall as he hooked her legs over his hips, raising her up so he could continue his slow torture on her heaving chest.

Jack was right to warn people not to follow them.


	7. Never trust a dishonest man

_*Rewritten*_

_**Everything belongs to 'Pirates of the Caribbean' – Except my character 'Ann'**_

**Chapter 7 – ****Never trust a dishonest man**

They returned to the chest fully satisfied and Ann looked slightly flushed. Jack was examining random pieces of treasure closely before chucking it behind him, ''ahh,'' he said when he saw the two approach, ''that was fast! Thought you two'd be gone fer at least half an hour, that quick were you Hector?'' he winked and Ann rolled her eyes.

They sat in silence whilst Jack continued to rifle through the stolen goods.

''I must admit Jack, I thought I had yer figured,'' Barbossa said, breaking the silence, ''but it turns out yer a hard man ta predict''

''Me?'' he chucked away a jewel embedded crown and pointed at himself, ''I'm dishonest. And a dishonest man yer can always trust ta be dishonest. Honestly''

Ann eyes browns knitted together in confusion, ''That makes no sense Jack''

''It doesn't have to luv, because it's the honest ones yer want ta watch out for,'' he jumped down from the rock he was stood on and started walking towards them, an impish glint in his eyes, ''because yer can never predict when they're goin' ta do somethin' incredibly… _stupid_''

In a flash Jack tossed his sword over to Will who had been since tied up and cut the rope with a quick swipe of the blade. Barbossa immediately sprang into action but Ann was a little slow on the uptake and didn't jump up straight away.

The fight began.

Ann had to admit as she was fighting Will that he was a very good swordsman and grunted in pain when his blade swiped across her shoulder, turning the area of her white shirt a deep crimson.

The two of them continued in quick sword play as Jack and Barbossa duelled by themselves not far away. She managed to elbow him in the face, blood gushed from his nose and when Will attempted to aim for her right leg, he missed due to the light-headedness he felt because of the blood rush – instead tearing her breeches from knee to mid-thigh.

This went on for what could have only been a matter of minutes. She kicked him in the gut and cut a deep gash running between his shoulder blades, he gave her another deep wound on her hip and another one on her forearm. Ann decided things were just getting tedious before spotting a piece of the treasure Jack had thrown behind him; a heavy gold gorilla statue lay only a few feet away.

Diving for it, she swung it round and smashed him across the face. Will slumped to the floor and his head made a sickening crack as his head hit a nearby rock. Ann smirked in satisfaction and then went to find Jack and when she did, was surprised that he too seemed to be cursed. Standing in a beam of moonlight as a rotting skeleton.

She joined in the fight, ignoring the protest of; ''that's not fair!'' from Jack as he yelped over the sound of clanging metal,

''What did ya expect Jack?'' Ann spoke and Jack took a blow from her to the face as Barbossa kicked his side,

The length of the fight increased as well as the number of injuries sustained, at one point Will must have regained his senses, joining in once again. Jack fought Barbossa, Ann fought Will – then they switched opponents. More than once husband and wife unintentionally crossed blades.

Will had a gash down the side of his face from where the statue had hit him, multiple cuts and bruises, a black eye and he was sure he had dislocated his knee cap when it slammed to the ground. Ann had a split lip, numerous cuts and possibly bruised or even cracked ribs and winced when Jack spun round and sunk his elbow in her side.

The two immortals of the group didn't seem to be getting injured at all. Jack and Barbossa continued to fight with as much stamina as they had to begin with. It was only when someone from the crew shouted; ''intruder'' before they all stopped still.

They turned round to see none other than Elizabeth Swann, holding what could only be described as a large heavy staff. ''You like pain? Try wearing a corset''

''Elizabe-,'' Will started but didn't get to finish as Barbossa's boot collided with his spine and he stumbled forward, still dizzy from the head injury and fell face first on the floor – this time surely breaking his nose.

When Elizabeth hurried over, he whispered something to her and they both made their way as quickly as possible to the chest where the cursed gold lay and Jack who quickly caught on to their plan started edging his way backwards, bringing Ann and Barbossa with him. When he was sure Will was ready, he retreated a few steps back and reached for his pistol with one shot.

And aimed it straight at Barbossa.

Before anyone could register anything, there was a loud gunshot echoing around the cave and at first nothing happened. ''Ten years yer carry that pistol and now yer waste yer shot'' Barbossa spat, then there was another voice, one coming from behind the Captain,

''He didn't waste it'' Will dropped a handful of Aztec coins back into the chest, Aztec coins that were stained with his blood – the blood of a Turner and the Captain of the Black Pearl looked down at his chest.

He pulled back his jacket to see blood spreading from the wound, oozing through his shirt as the warm fluid trickled down his chest.

''I feel… Cold'' he whispered. His last breath.

Unable to move, Ann could only watch him fall. The pain in her ribs seemed to just disappear as her heart pounded blood in hear ears. Dead. He was _dead._


	8. Revenge is a dish best served cold

_*Rewritten*_

_**Everything belongs to 'Pirates of the Caribbean' – Except my character 'Ann'**_

**Chapter 8 – ****Revenge is a dish best served cold**

_Unable to move, Ann could only watch him fall. The pain in her ribs seemed to just disappear as her heart pounded blood in hear ears. Dead. He was__dead._

At first she didn't know what to do, half of her wanted to hold him and cry over his lifeless body, the other half wanted to tear Jack apart limb from limb. She felt numb, rooted to the spot by dread as her eyes began to blur over with tears she would give the satisfaction of being shed.

She said something but it was like she didn't hear herself; either that or her voice just didn't cooperate. There he was, lay on the cold floor, blood still staining his shirt and his eyes stared widely at the ceiling – empty eyes.

Ann barely registered Jack say something about getting her back to the Pearl before she started walking, slowly towards her husband's body. She knelt beside him, water soaking her breeches through the knees but she couldn't feel it, instead taking his head into her hands and shaking him slightly, she willed him to 'wake up'

''_Please_…'' her voice was hoarse and cracked – threatening to break with this overwhelm of emotion. She slowly leant forward and pressed her face to his neck and she felt her body start to tremble.

He remained still, unresponsive and Jack, knowing that they head to leave soon carefully stooped down next to her and gently pried her fingers away from where they grasped at her husband's jacket. She shoved him away but they really did need to leave and he wasn't going to leave her here, so when she continued to be un co-operative he forced both his arms round her torso and roughly dragged her backwards.

She cried out loud, something he could make out between her shuddering breaths, ''c'mon luv, what's done is done'' he said softly, inclining his head out of the way of her flailing arms as he struggled to pull her towards the exit.

She screamed and screamed like a mad woman, calling him everything that was un holy and Jack deciding that he'd had enough quickly scooped her up and slung him over his shoulder – ignoring the cry of pain she let out at the pressure on her sore ribs. She kicked him and he hissed, still not letting her down, ''Ann, shh, calm down, yer only goin' to get yerself in more of a state…''

''No, NOOOOOO!'' she shrieked and Jack winced as he was sure to feel her loud voice perforate his ear drum in her hysterical state,

''Yer going to make yerself ill woman! Stop wriggling''

Will and Elizabeth followed silently, hand in hand and Elizabeth couldn't help but feel remorseful – she hadn't thought what the consequences would be for this woman, nor how she would be affected afterwards.

* * *

><p>Will and Jack had managed between the two of them to lock Ann in her cabin. Loud shrieks and curses could be heard all over the ship and the crew tried their best to ignore it. Will listened from the deck with a pained expression on his face until he felt someone place a delicate hand on his shoulder, ''we should get back to the Dauntless'' Elizabeth sighed,<p>

''And what of Jack?''

''He agreed to come with us,'' she smiled pitifully, ''he's already sat in the long boat''

They both left, Elizabeth not really feeling Ann would appreciate them acknowledging their departure to her.

* * *

><p>Ann slumped at the table; bottle of Rum in hand, body aching, eyes raw and swollen and throat sore, not to mention the multiple injuries from the fight. Her side was most tender from where she supposed her ribs were cracked but she couldn't be bothered seeing to them. She didn't even acknowledge when someone knocked on her door and a few moments later Gibbs emerged looking sombre,<p>

''Orders Captain''

His words seemed to rouse her because she looked up, her brain quickly catching up with what he just said, 'Captain' she was the leader now.

Without speaking she stood up and exited through the door, tripping slightly from the excessive drink she had consumed. When she walked out on deck saw members of the crew – the original crew that were still alive as well as some others she didn't recognise. They all looked at her, sorrowful expressions on their faces before they all bowed their heads in a somewhat sigh of respect.

When she strode past, some of them murmured words of nonsense, probably condolences that were no use nor meant anything to her.

Looking amongst the faces she recognised the people missing, _one_ person in particular, ''where is Jack?'' she spoke hoarsely and the crew began to exchange nervous glances and hushed whispers.

When no one answered she became impatient, ''I said, where is Jack Sparrow?'' her voice had risen to a steady shout.

''He went back to the Dauntless, Captain'' Gibbs told her quietly, ''he'll be in for a hangin' no doubt…''

Ann growled in irritation and threw her bottle at the stairs where it smashed, ''set course for Port Royal and make haste… Before I change my mind…'' she added quietly, probably more for the benefit of herself than the crew.

She just hoped this was something she was not going to regret.

* * *

><p>Looking round she noted everything was in place – exactly as it had been before they went to Isla de Muerta. Glancing up she saw the ropes dangling from the ceiling, the ones what monkey Jack would happily scurry along. Now that she thought about it, she wasn't sure where the little monkey was, the last time she saw him was in the cove and that's where he would most likely be now, still in the cove…<p>

She sighed, stroking a hand through her untidy hair then she realised she needed to change her clothes. Currently they were dirty, torn and bloody which usually didn't bother a pirate but it was a reminder of what happened today.

When she saw herself in the mirror she tried not to feel even worse. Her face looked blotchy from crying making the dried tear tracks down her cheeks all the more noticeable, dried blood gathered in the corner of her lip and over her eyebrow where a deep cut ran from her temple, and blood also caked beneath her nails. The slashes on her shoulder and thigh were also bloody.

_So much blood._ And she wasn't really looking forward to what lay beneath her shirt but from the bruised flesh she could see between the torn material she guessed it wasn't going to get much better.

She wanted revenge on Jack Sparrow, wanted to make him pay in the worst way possible and if he was going to get killed anyway then she would make sure she was the one to do it…

Once changed she made her way to the helm where she stayed until they reached Port Royal.

* * *

><p>It wasn't long until they found Jack. Falling god only knows how many feet off a cliff and plummeting into the ocean. Ann had a woman named Anamaria steer the ship near enough for him to swim to and be heaved on board,<p>

''I'd say that this doesn't go par with the code but yer not much one fer rules are you'' Jack said, wringing the water out of his sleeve,

Ann didn't look at him but turned to the crew and said; ''shackle him and put him in the brig'' the stony expression on her face did not falter, ''then set sail fer the pirate custodial''

Jack's face dropped. _Surely not._

* * *

><p><strong>The story from here will move away from the plot of 'Dead Man's Chest' as Barbossa doesn't appear till the very end. After that it will pick up from the events of 'At Worlds End' :)<strong>


	9. Persuasion

_*Rewritten*_

_**Everything belongs to 'Pirates of the Caribbean' – Except my character 'Ann'**_

**Chapter 9 – ****Persuasion**

It's foggy as Jack is dragged backwards to his infinite death. He gulped at what he saw by the cliff edge, an empty wooden box – a coffin and there was no hesitation in his mind as to who it was for.

It's quite amongst the crew and he long since gave up trying to negotiate with her, her mind was set.

They reached the cliff edge all too soon for his liking and before he knows it, he's being roughly shoved into the cramped space; shoulders tightly pressed against the wood. The last thing he saw was the stony face of Ann Barbossa and then darkness as the lid is nailed into place.

No words are spoken as she nudges the coffin over the edge with her foot and into the crashing waves below. Everything is silent except for the crows overhead and there's a proud smirk on her face as she watches the crate be repeatedly swallowed by the icy sea.

They make their way out of the custodial, the crew look uneasy. They weren't all together comfortable with the situation but what could they of done? She was the Captain and therefore she called the shots.

* * *

><p><em>2 weeks later, Ann is currently Captain of a ship called the Queen Mary as the Black Pearl was sunk by the Kraken.<em>

''Enter'' Ann was currently sat mulling over her plans, scattered across the length of the table when the cabin door knocked,

''Captain Barbossa'' she glanced up at hearing the familiar voice,

''Master Turner''

''I ask for your help'' he said quickly, not waiting to hear her ask what he wanted, ''I need the Black Pearl'' at this Ann sat up, suddenly more interested in what the young man had to say. She eyed him sceptically before speaking,

''From what I'm sure yer've heard, Mister Turner, the Pearl currently resides in Davy Jones locker – along with the man I personally hold responsible for it bein' there'' she paused, noting the disappointment on his face, ''I know what yer askin' and I can assure yer now, I have no desire in bringin' him back''

Will was at a loss for what to say, he knew persuading her was going to be difficult and the chances of her willingly offering her help were slim – extremely slim, but he wasn't going to give up yet; even if he had to beg.

''Mrs Barbossa, please. It's all I ask, you are the only one who knows of how to get there-,''

''Firstly, even if I _wanted_ to help you – I couldn't, you need Sao Feng's Navigational charts to reach beyond this world and secondly… secondly, I would rather see her at the bottom of the ocean than in the hands of Davy Jones, who is who I am assuming yer've made a little arrangement with?''

''Yes, but-,''

''Mister Turner, I am not'' she spoke each syllable with precision, ''assisting you in any attempt to bring Jack Sparrow back, and if it means the Pearl be lost with him, then so be it…''

Will gulped, he knew he should chose his words very carefully but he was desperate, ''I can't help but think that your _husband _would have disagreed'' Ann tensed, it was a low blow and he almost regretted saying it but she answered too quickly,

''Well, he's not here is he? Now, if yer want the Navigational charts then I suggest you speak with Sao Feng in Singapore. Other than that I cannot help you. Good day Mister Turner'' she inclined her head in the direction of the door but Will was far from being dismissed and so pounded the table with his fist,

''That's not good enough!'' she looked at where his hand was still on the table with widened eyes then back up to his face,

''I will not have people raisin' their voices at me on my own ship, Mister Turner''

''I know you'd be more than happy to put him back there yourself...'' he said quietly,

''What are you proposing?''

''You know he escaped that coffin. All I need is the Pearl''

''And what makes yer think I would let _you_ hand over _my_ ship, hm?''

''You can send Jack back. Back to the locker, by your doing'' he watched her sharply, seeing her think it over quickly. To his surprise she spoke quicker than he thought she would, one word;

''Fine''

''That's it? Just like that'' Will spluttered, he thought she'd put up more of a fight but then again, she was _quite _unpredictable.

''Yup'' she said simply, reclining back in her chair once again,

''But you said-,''

''I know what I said. I've changed my mind''

''You'll do it?'' he half expected her to change her mind again but no, this was genuine.

'Yes! For God's sake man, did yer not hear me the first time?'' raising her eyebrows, she strode past him to the door ''we need a change of heading''

''Singapore?''

''No, yer'll see when we get there''


	10. The Captain returns

_*Rewritten*_

_**Everything belongs to 'Pirates of the Caribbean' – Except my character 'Ann'**_

**Chapter 10 – The Captain returns**

The sound of Will sticking Bootstrap's knife in the table was all that could be heard other than Tia Dalma bustling around in the other room. When she re-emerged she was holding a tray with about half a dozen mugs balanced on it,

''Mrs Barbossa,'' she offered Ann a drink which she took, ''it's a shame. No woman should have ta watch their husband die,'' Ann bowed her head, not really wanting to hear this right now, ''and it's a pity for yer ship as well, sunk ta the bottom of de ocean'' she tutted then proceeded to pass a mug round to everyone,

''What does it matter, he's not comin' back…'' she trailed off looking thoughtfully into her mug before realising that everyone's eyes were on her, ''as fer the Pearl, I need a favour'' she said quickly and Tia Dalma leaned forward in interest, ''we need to get to Davy Jones' locker… Will requires the Black Pearl, I have no desire for it anymore… as fer Jack, well'' she smirked ''I have a use for him''

This seemed to trigger something because Tia Dalma jumped up and hurriedly walked over to Ann. Enthusiasm was an understatement, ''so you'd do it? You'd be willin' ta sail ta de ends of de earth ta fetch back witty Jack and him precious Pearl?''

''Aye'' she spoke, a little uncertain at the sudden out burst from the witch but none the less wanted her help,

''And would you do it?'' she asked Will, her eyes wide and hopeful,

''Aye'' she looked round the room, as if to ask the question and they all murmured their agreement, ''all right! But if yer goin' ta brave de weird and haunted shores at World's End, then you'll need a Captain who knows dose waters''

''No'' Ann spoke, ''I'll not sail under the command of…of… '' whilst she had been talking the crew had turned their attention to the stairs where they could hear heavy footfalls on the steps. Ann immediately recognised the familiar boots descending the stairs, followed by a pair of legs, a torso and then finally the face of Hector Barbossa himself. Monkey Jack was perched happily on his shoulder.

''So Ann, what's this I hear has become of our beloved Pearl?''


	11. For the best

_*Rewritten*_

_**Everything belongs to 'Pirates of the Caribbean' – Except my character 'Ann'**_

**Chapter 11 – For the best**

Ann's breath hitched, eyes wide as she surveyed the man before her, her husband who ought to be dead was standing there smirking and was _very _much alive.

It was Elizabeth who broke the heavy silence, ''but, but you died,'' she spluttered, ''I saw you, we _all_ saw you die… Jack shot you''

''Aye that he did'' Barbossa agreed, not a hint of remorse in his voice and Ann fought the urge to just strange him where he stood, it had been weeks since his supposed death – probably more close to months and he hadn't thought in that time that she'd might want to know he was alive.

''You should be dead'' the words cut across like ice but nobody seemed to notice. Ann slammed her mug down on the table and stood up, everyone's eyes darted towards her but she was silent.

''So that means you've been alive all this time'' Elizabeth said and Barbossa rounded on her,

''Congratulations Miss Swann, as ever yer observations are remarkably precise'' the grin he gave her could not have been more false, even monkey Jack look resentful towards the surrounding people – even Ann who was his supposed favourite. ''So, what _has_ become of the Pearl?''

''She sank,'' Ann said, ''Jack Sparrow sank with her, that's why we…'' she trailed off, suddenly finding it difficult to even look at him,

''We need your help,'' Will carried on, ''to Davy Jones locker''

* * *

><p>The last 24 hours had been tense, very few words had been spoken between husband and wife and neither were sure why; they hadn't even slept in the same room. She didn't know how to feel at the moment; angry, confused, relieved, perhaps even a little betrayed? Mostly she felt furious; he carried on as if nothing happened, she hadn't even got over his death before he waltzes back into her life.<p>

She walked up to the captain's cabin where she knew he would be, didn't knock because she never did and walked in, stopping when she got just inside the threshold, ''I'm goin' away fer a while'' she announced,

He looked up from where he was hunched over at the table, planning the voyage for the trip, not a hint of emotion crossed his features as he spoke ''if that's what yer want''

''It is'' she was a little stunned at his lack of response but didn't let it show, instead opted carry on, ''Is that it? All yer goin ta say, '_if that's what yer want_'?''

''What do yer want me ta say?'' he huffed and turned his attention back to the map in front of him and she stared at him, eyes wide,

''Oh I dunno!'' she snapped, ''yer've bin dead fer weeks but no, I guess there is nothing!'' she walked towards him and he stood up. Ann continued to let out what she had been holding in over the past few weeks until they were both bellowing in each other's faces. About how he'd just left her to assume he was dead and then he'd shout back, yelling that there had been nothing he could have done. The argument took a new turning point though;

''If you're gonna leave then have done with it! I can't be doing with yer _whining_ and complainin' all the time. God knows yer used to running away when it gets tough!''

_SMACK_

The back of her hand collided with his cheek and he recoiled, looking at her with piercing eyes. She saw the anger flash across his face and for a moment she actually thought he was going to hit her back. Never once ever did she feel intimidated by him say for now, perhaps she was even a little scared.

His hand roughly grabbed her wrist; the hand that had hit him and he held it tight, eyes still blazing with anger. He never took his gaze away from her face and he noticed her breathing had quickened considerably, come to think of it his too was rather fast and raspy.

Ann's eyes quickly darted to his lips and she licked her own unknowingly, he smirked down at her and it took all of two seconds to push her backwards. His mouth roughly pressed against her own in that possessive way only he knew how, there was nothing sweet about it, nothing loving, he just kept moving her back until she hissed at the contact of wood hitting her spine.

His hips surged forwards, seeking some kind of contact from her and she obeyed, hands fumbling with the cotton of his shirt and _lower._ He too allowed his hands to wonder, feeling the warmth of her skin beneath his own.

Her nimble fingers had found their way inside his pants and she was already teasing him, he sunk his teeth into her earlobe in return, taking pleasure in the breathily gasp she let out. They were taking too long and by the way she carried on, he wasn't going to last long.

''_Ann,_'' he said gruffly, slanting his mouth across her cheek to rest his forehead against the wall, ''s'gonna have to be now''

They didn't make it to the bed; he took her against the wall.

When he awoke in the morning he wasn't surprised to find she was already gone.


	12. Singapore

_*Rewritten*_

_**Everything belongs to 'Pirates of the Caribbean' – Except my character 'Ann'**_

**Chapter 12 – Singapore **

Ann hadn't been seen for almost a week, after disappearing from the Queen Mary Captain Barbossa ordered that the ship be searched, however no sign of her could be found. They needed to move on and so they did, to Singapore.

''Have you heard anything from Will?'' Elizabeth asked as they walked through the crowded street towards Sao Feng's whereabouts,

''I trust Master Turner ta acquire the charts,'' he turned slightly to give her a warning look, ''and yer remember yer place in the presence of Captain Sao Feng''

Elizabeth merely rolled her eyes, ''is he that terrifying?''

''He's much like myself but absent my merciful nature and sense of fair play''

She nodded, ''and Mrs Barbossa?''

Barbossa stiffened at the mention of his absent wife, ''I haven't heard,'' they approached the heavy doors of Sao Feng's refuge and waited, ''she'll be about somewhere though, I don't doubt that''

They were instructed to give up their weapons, once inside they were lead into a steam room, and then another one, the two rooms were very similar only this one was smaller and more dense with steam.

''Sao Feng will be with you shortly'' one of the guards said before shutting the door and leaving them in the supposed empty room. Through the thick steam they could make out a figure standing with their back towards them at the far end of the room.

''Uhm, hello?'' Elizabeth called uncertainly but Barbossa waved her off,

''We're here ta see Captain Sao Feng'' the sound of the second voice seemed to startle the figure because they turned round sharply. Even through the thickness of the air there was no mistaking who it was, ''…Ann?''

''Ahh Hector,'' she greeted, now seemingly not as surprised as they seemed to be, ''and Miss Swann-,''

''What are yer doin' here?'' Barbossa interjected, totally abashed at how the hell she gained an audience in the residency of the powerful pirate king.

''I could ask you the same thing, but seen as you asked first I'll humour you. If yer must know I'm retrievin' the charts that master Turner was _supposed _ta have already stolen – he's been caught by the way'' she added when Elizabeth's mouth opened to speak at the mention of his name.

''Yer've got the charts? Where?'' Barbossa looked his wife up and down, much in the same way he had done to Elizabeth when she seemed to have pulled out a large gun from nowhere.

''The charts are safe, now leave'' she hissed, ''he knows they've been stolen and he thinks Will did it'' she moved to brush past them, ignoring the bemused looks – especially from Elizabeth – that they gave her.

''You can't just leave!'' Elizabeth called at her retreating form, ''Will's in danger because of something _you _did, you can't just leave him here!''

''I can, and I am'' she called over her shoulder, however when she reached the doors they swung open to reveal the stony face of Sao Feng himself, two butch guards at either side of him.

''What have we got here, both Captains Barbossa and Elizabeth Swann-,'' Sao Feng started in his usual lazy drawl,

''It's _Miss_ Swann to you'' Elizabeth spat, earning herself two disapproving glares from Ann and Barbossa.

Sao Feng stepped into the room, waving for the two guards to shut the door, ''what is it that you want?'' he said, looking between the three of them cautiously. Barbossa spoke first, the plan seemed already to be sliding downhill and if they were not careful they would soon be in some serious trouble – not to mention they were weapon less.

''More of a proposal to put to ye, I have a venture underway and happen ta find myself in need of a ship and a crew''

They were silent as Sao Feng thought for a moment, stroking his long straggly beard as he did, ''this is an odd coincidence…'' he pondered,

''Because you happen to have a ship and a crew you don't need?''

''No,'' he started, beginning to circle Ann and there was something in the way he was looking at her that made her think the game was over, that he could perhaps see through her coat and shirt at the Navigational charts that were pressed against her corseted chest, her heart beating fast against it, ''because earlier this day, not far from here… a thief! Broke into my most revered uncle's temple and tried to make off with the Navigational charts. _That_ thief,'' he brought his weathered hand up to graze across her shoulder and moved round with it so it rested on her collarbone, the gesture caused an unpleasant chill to run down Ann's spine, ''was caught and will be severely punished.''

He fully stopped moving now and grabbed hold of Ann's chin with his forefinger and thumb, tilting her head upwards slightly, ''tell me Captain Gracey, wouldn't it be amazing if this venture of yours took you to the world beyond this one?'' the use of her maiden name befuddled her the most but she hardly had time to think on it before his eyes locked onto hers and he stood very close, so close in fact that he blocked the view of Elizabeth and Barbossa and she could do nothing only hold his gaze.

''It would strain credulity at that'' a flinty voice said from behind them and Sao Feng stepped back, Barbossa's eyes were wide and his face was fixed in an impassive façade, even Elizabeth looked a little stunned.

Sao Feng turned to say something to his guards, who then left the room briefly before returning with a restraint William Turner.

''Is this face familiar to you?'' Sao Feng said and they all shook their heads quickly.

''Pity…'' Sao Feng took out what looked like a wooden stake from his belt, ''then I guess he is in no further use'' he grabbed a fistful of Will's hair and pulled back the stake, about to ram it into his neck before Elizabeth gasped.

He stopped.

''So you come into my city, and betray my hospitality'' he accused venomously,

''Sao Feng, I assure you, I had no idea,-''

''THAT HE WOULD GET CAUGHT! You intend to attempt a voyage to Davy Jones' locker, but I cannot help but wonder _why_?''

Barbossa tossed a piece of eight to Sao Feng and he caught it between his two long fingers, ''the song has been sung, the time is upon us. We must convene the Brethren Court. As one o' the nine pirate lords you must honour the call''

The discussion continued as to why Sao Feng should help them and he made it clear that he wasn't going to be so obliging. Elizabeth could only take so much of the bickering before she snapped, ''what, would you have that era come to an end on your watch? The most notorious pirates from around the world are uniting against our enemy and yet you sit here, cowering in your bath water!''

''Can't you shut her up!'' Ann snapped at her husband and Sao Feng turned his attention to her,

''Ann Barbossa, you have been remarkably quiet in this discussion and I cannot help but notice that you specifically have not yet answered my question; what is it that _you_ seek in Davy Jones' locker?''

''Jack Sparrow'' Will interrupted before she could speak, ''he's one of the Pirate lords, plus she wants him to suffer,'' he added quickly, ''just like he made her suffer, isn't that right _Ann_'' they all looked at her expectantly but she said nothing, no comeback, no smart remark – nothing.

''Jack Sparrow holds one of the nine pieces of eight. He failed ta pass it along to a successor before he died, so we must go and get him back'' Barbossa reasoned and as he spoke, Sao Feng noticed a tattoo on one of the men in the room began to smear and drip down his back from the hot steam.

''So'' he started through clenched teeth, ''you admit, you have deceived me. I will kill the man'' he pressed his sword against the intruder's neck,

''Kill him, he's not our man'' Barbossa shrugged but realisation hit Ann like a ton of bricks and apparently Will had been thinking the same thing,

''If he's not with you, and he's not with us… Who's he with?'' no sooner had she spoke did the East India Trading Company burst into the room and the fighting broke out.

Elizabeth hurried over to Will and helped him loose from his ropes. Together the four of them made their way out of the commotion and through the small village, dodging explosions and gun fire as they went.

''Master Turner!'' Ann yelled over the noise, he looked at her confused, ''in the future I expect yer to refer to me as 'Captain' or 'ma'am', understood?'' then she laughed heartily and it was then that Will realised that in Sao Feng's hideout, for the first time, he had called her 'Ann'.


	13. Over the edge

_*Rewritten*_

_**Everything belongs to 'Pirates of the Caribbean' – Except my character 'Ann'**_

**Chapter 13 – Over the edge **

They continued to quickly pace their way through the village towards the docks, occasionally turning round to check if they were being followed. After a while their pacing slowed and the two Captains fell into step with each other, beginning discussing their next move and it was then that Elizabeth noticed Will was no longer with them.

''Don't worry, he'll of been caught up in the crowd'' Ann reassured, ''we'll wait at the dock, he knows where were headed''

Little did they know he had been pulled up by his collar against a wall by none other than Sao Feng himself, ''it is an odd coincidence, that the East India Trading Company finds me the day you show up in Singapore'' he hissed, giving him another rough shove by the collar,

''It is coincidence only'' Will quickly pulled out a knife and held it to Sao Feng's throat, ''if you want to make a deal with Beckett, you need what I offer''

Sao Feng listened as he considered his answer, ''you cross Barbossa. You're willing to cross Jack Sparrow, why should I expect any better?''

''I need the Black Pearl to free my father'' he said simply, removing the knife away, ''you're helping me to get it''

* * *

><p>Will strolled along the docks with some of Sao Feng's men to where Elizabeth and the rest were standing. After some serious negotiating he had managed to persuade Sao Feng into letting them get away with the Charts as well as providing them with a ship and a crew. When he approached Elizabeth promptly flew into his arms,<p>

''I wasn't sure you'd made it...'' she confessed breathlessly,

''I'm fine and even better,'' he now addressed the two Captains who stood a little way along the dock, ''a ship and a crew''

''What happened ta Sao Feng?'' Ann said quickly, ''surely he didn't just hand over a ship and a willin' crew?''

Everyone looked at him, waiting for his explanation but it never came. He stood there silently hoping he wasn't making it obvious that Sao Feng had not indeed just _handed_ over a ship and a crew to his disposal, but rather had bribed him.

''Somethin' ta hide Mister Turner?'' Barbossa approached, eyeing him warily and his piercing eyes never left his even as he address the woman behind him, ''Ann, the charts if you please'' he opened his hand towards his wife and she handed them over, somewhat reluctantly as she knew he was going to hand them over to Will. When he did, Will turned to Sao Feng's men and nodded curtly.

''This way, be quick…'' a man named Tai Huang said and he led them to a ship where they would continue their journey to the end of the earth.

* * *

><p>''Are yer sure we can trust him?'' Ann whispered to her husband,<p>

Barbossa glanced over his shoulder to where Will was sat with the charts, still no luck with making head nor tail of the spinning dials in front of him, ''I believe he's as definite on findin' the land of the dead as we are''

''That doesn't answer my question'' she chided but she might as well not have spoken because he turned and walked over to stand behind Will, glancing over his shoulder at the map layed out on the table.

''_Over the edge, over again. Sunrise sets, flash of green. _Care to interpret, Captain Barbossa?'' Will looked up, voice quivering with the cold air as it bit and tore at his lungs with every shuddering breath.

''Ever gazed upon the green flash, Master Gibbs?'' he called and Gibbs turned round, he too feeling the effects of the below freezing climate.

''I recon I seen me fair share. It happens on a rare occasion,'' he explained, ''at the last glimpse of sunset a green flash of light shoots up into the sky… some go their whole lives without seeing it – some _claim_ to have seen it and _some_ say-,''

''It signals when a soul comes back ta this world – from the dead'' Pintel finished and then looked guilty as Gibbs shot him irritate scowl, ''sorry…''

''Getting to the land of the dead isn't our problem,'' Ann jumped down the steps to where they were all stood, ''it's returnin' to the land of the _living_ that will be the struggle and I fer one don't intend on staying there because you can't read a bloody map, move over'' she sighed and Will got up from the chair so she could sit down and attempt to work it out for herself.

She sat there alone all evening, twisting and turning the dials in every position possible. She didn't even go to the kitchen for supper, just sat there trying to comprehend the infuriating patterns and pictures; making notes here and there of certain things that may come in handy. She was so engrossed in what she was doing that she didn't hear the familiar clunking of boots on the few stairs that descended to where she was working,

''Yer've bin down 'ere all evenin','' the gruff voice said, ''yer should get some rest before we get there'' he stopped just short of the table she was hunched over, she didn't look up,

''Not until I work out how were gettin' back – which none of you have really bothered about I might add''

''C'mon Ann, it's below freezin' and past nightfall. Not much use yer'll be out 'ere frozen''

She sighed, eyes still darting over the map, ''yer not going to leave me be are yer?''

He just chuckled, ''isn't it acceptable for a man to be alone with his wife? I may or may not have missed you this past week''

''Is that so?'' she asked impishly and finally adverted her glance from the charts to look up at her husband. Leaning back in her chair she smiled, smiling for what felt like the first time in months, after what happened at Isla De Muerta she hadn't felt like there was anything to smile about and so it felt unusual to be doing it now.

''Aye, it is,'' his beard more noticeably frozen stiff as he stepped forward, ''I've not had a proper chance to ask-,''

''It was agony'' she snapped before he even finished, already knowing what the question would be. How he hadn't had a proper opportunity to ask how she'd been, how she'd coped after his death then after that he'd apologize from not explaining to her sooner – she could read him like a book, ''how'd she do it?''

He looked down at her, suddenly sombre, ''resurrection'' he said glumly, ''I was only dead so my soul at least had a body to go to''

She nodded once, now suddenly not in the mood to talk about it and he spoke again; ''now, are yer going ta come inside quietly or am I gonna have to drag you?''

''Why, Captain Barbossa I believe that's rather vehement of you'' she folded her arms and looked up at him smugly.

''Well, yer know me well enough by now my love, did you really expect any better?''

She was about to laugh, to quickly retort back with a witty response like they used to but something happened to the ship and they swayed violently,

''Barbossa, ahead!'' Will shouted from somewhere further down the ship as he was desperately trying to hold onto the rails,

Ann stood up and quickly looked in the direction he indicated, sure enough they were gathering speed – and fast, quicker than was natural.

''Where the hell are we?'' Ann shouted over the commotion,

''Lost I would assume'' Barbossa replied calmly, hardly paying attention to the fact that he was shifting about the deck due to the fast rocking of the ship.

''_Lost?_'' Elizabeth desperately tried to keep hold of the rope supporting the mast but found it increasingly difficult, ''how can we be lost?'' surely she must have misheard him?

''Aye, we're good and lost now''

''But, how are we supposed to find somewhere when we don't even know our whereabouts as it is?'' she looked at Ann helplessly, hoping she would say something more favourable but the older woman just looked about their surroundings with haste,

''_Hector_…''she groaned, ''please say you have a plan for this?''

''Fer certain yer have ta be lost to find a place as can't be found,'' he explained, ''elseways everyone would know where it was''

''We're gainin' speed!'' Gibbs shouted from where he was stood currently trying to steer the ship but apparently all control over her had been lost.

''To stations! All hands to stations! Hard to port, gather way!'' Will ordered to the crew but Barbossa countered it with his own instructions;

''Nay! Belay that! Let her run straight and true!''

''Hector, you don't know what yer doing, yer've doomed us all!'' Ann yelled over the gushering sound of the ocean, rain and sea water splattering her with icy water,

''Oh, ye of little faith-,'' he started but she abruptly cut him off;

''This isn't funny! We can't possibly survive a drop that big!''

''Just shut up and hold on ter somethin'!'' he grabbed her hand and pulled her towards him as the edge grew ever nearer.

Shouts and screams could be heard in all directions, mingling with the sound of the crashing waves and flapping wind. The ship slowly began to tip backwards, sending all sorts of unattached objects falling down into the never ending water fall, ever so slowly it tipped further until more than half its weight was hanging over the edge. And then it dropped…


	14. Seeking Jack

_*Rewritten*_

_**Everything belongs to 'Pirates of the Caribbean' – Except my character 'Ann'**_

**Chapter 14 – Seeking Jack **

''I don't see Jack… I don't see anyone'' Elizabeth panicked, scanning the beach for any sign of life. Barbossa and Ann trudged out of the water, both drenched from the salt water,

''Great plan Hector, now we're stuck 'ere without a cat in hells change and minus a ship'' Ann huffed, peeling her hair away from where it had plastered to her forehead, ''how the hell are we supposed to get back now?''

Although he wasn't listening, instead he squinted over the sand dunes and listened, ''he's here,'' he said quietly, ''Davy Jones never once gave up that what he took''

''It doesn't matter'' Will said hotly, ''we're trapped here by your doing; no different than Jack''

Barbossa waved him off, still watching ahead expectantly, ''just shut up would ya? Look,'' they all looked to where he indicated, and sure enough black sails could be seen rising in the distance, followed by a familiar mast until the Black Pearl herself could be seen fully, sliding down the sand dune.

There were murmurs amongst the crew; most of them not believing what their eyes were showing them as they watched in anticipation and soon enough Jack Sparrow swaggered over to them. He stopped to survey each one of them first, his gaze resting on Barbossa, ''ahh Hector! It's been too long, hasn't it?''

''Aye, Isla de Muerta, remember? Yer shot me''

''No I didn't'' Jack dismissed leaving Barbossa looking bewildered.

''Ooh, and the illegitimate-come-estranged wife'' his voice dropped as he made the snarky comment, ''the last time I saw you was on the top of a cliff, d'you recall that, sweetness?'' she didn't reply, ''of course you don't''

Barbossa raised an eyebrow as he turned to face his wife and Jack grinned, ''something _else _you forgot to mention. Tut tut'' he wagged a finger at her, ''shouldn't keep secrets in holy matrimony''

''He thinks we're hallucinations'' Will said when Jack started to walk away, he just shrugged,

''Are you not?'' he asked, ''why would any of _you_ be here? Four of you tried to kill me in the past, one of you succeeded''

The crew looked shiftily between themselves, eyeing each other up warily. It didn't take long for Ann to put two and two together and figure out who he meant. Elizabeth.

Elizabeth Swann gaped for a second, not quite believing what he had told the rest of the crew. Of course it was true but did he really have to tell everyone? They'd come to rescue him for crying out loud!

''Oh, she's not told you'' he motioned between her and Ann, ''well what with these two keeping their secrets, I'm sure between the lot of you, you'll have plenty to talk about whilst you're here''

''We're coming with you, Jack'' Will said,

He laughed, ''and how do you suppose you're going to get out of here without a ship, might I ask?''

''I see my ship,'' Barbossa pointed to the Black Pearl proudly, ''right over there''

Jack glanced about the horizon, pretending he couldn't see it, ''can't see it. Must be a tiny little thing, hiding somewhere behind the Pearl''

''Jack-,''

''Let me get this perfectly clear,'' he interrupted, ''I wouldn't sail with any of you… Mutinous dogs if my life depended on it''

''Well that's like the pot calling the teakettle black, isn't it Jack?'' Ann reminded him, ''let's be clear, we're all guilty of mutiny 'ere in some form or other… Why don't we just…. Work together?''

She could feel the eyes of the crew staring at her, trying to make head nor tail of the plan she just suggested.

''Ann Barbossa, that is the most sensible things I have ever heard come from that lucid mouth of yers. Now, that would be a magnificent idea but I'm afraid I'm not feeling so… Obliging''

It didn't take long to persuade Jack. After all, Barbossa had the Navigational Charts so there was no way Jack would be able to get back without them, and there was no way he could get the charts without Barbossa.

* * *

><p>''I fear that if we do not escape these dull drums by sun set. We'll all be doomed to roam these waters…''<p>

''She's a cheery one'' Ann said offhandedly to no one in particular. Jack just glanced up at her from where he was sat, still mulling over the charts.

''You know, your sense of humour dear is one that never ceases to amuse me'' he said sarcastically and Ann gave him a fake grin that quickly dropped from her face.

''I could say the same yer know… Got anywhere wit' the charts yet?''

''Nope''

She sighed impatiently causing Jack to look scandalised, ''Oi, I don't recall anybody ever saying that you figured it out little miss know-it-all'' This seemed to shut her up because she mumbled something grumpily and went to the cabin where she knew Hector would be.

When she opened the door she found him hunched over something at the table, she quietly shut the door and walked over to him, ''what've you got there?''

Whatever it was, he hastily shoved it back in his jacket pocket and cleared his throat, ''nothin''' he said gruffly,

She didn't know why but something about the suspiciousness of it made panic rise in her gut, ''Hector, what is it?''

''Jus' somethin' you don't need to worry yerself with'' he stood up and patted her on the shoulder as he walked past, offering her a reassuring smile that made her all the more apprehensive.

Over the next few hours, Hector still wouldn't tell her what he had been looking at in the cabin and Jack was no nearer to figuring out the charts. Things were fast growing sullen just before Jack's voice broke out in the silence,

''What that?'' the crew shared puzzled looks, ''Over there!'' Jack ran across to the other side of the ship, hanging over the bow and pointing at something the crew couldn't see. They gradually joined him as he frantically scurried from side to side, flailing his arms about pointlessly as he did so.

It soon became apparent that he was rocking the ship and became even clearer when Will noticed the charts, Sunset – no, _sunrise_.

It got more difficult; each time the ship tipped further making the deck steeper to climb. Some of the crew were lost before the Black Pearl even fully turned over. ''Now up, is down''

Ann took a deep breath, not knowing how long they were going to be submerged under water or if Jack's plan would even work for that matter. The seconds trickled by, everything seemed eerily silent and still under water, everyone hanging on, waiting for something to happen. And when it did, it happened within a matter of seconds.

The ocean floor – or what seemed to be the floor got closer and closer until something strange happened. Something that couldn't be explained.

There was numerous coughing and spluttering when the ship was the right way up again, sea water spraying everything and everyone on deck and of course, it was _sunrise._


	15. Letters from no one

_**Everything belongs to 'Pirates of the Caribbean' – Except my character 'Ann'**_

**Chapter 15 – Letters from no one**

She was tried. Tired and weary so decided on calling it a night leaving Hector to deal with the crew. She stumbled over many rum bottles, not unusual for their cabin. When she reached their bed she sat on the edge to tug off her boots, and then lay back on the mattress. Monkey Jack was hovering up in the ceiling, dangling from one of the many ropes that hung there and that's when she noticed he had something. Or rather, was _holding_ something.

''Jaaaack,'' she made some whistling noises which coaxed him from his perch, ''c'mere boy, that's it'' the little monkey jumped from the ceiling and landed next to her legs on the mattress, then scurried up towards her hand to be petted. ''What's silly Hector gone and made you look after this time, hum?''

Her hand reached for whatever he was holding, it was a key. Jack was reluctant to let go of the brass object and she had to tickle him to get his grasp to slacken.

It was small, not fancy. Probably for an old trinket box or something like that, but why would Jack have it? She turned it over in her palm; it was quite rusty and perhaps hadn't been used for some time, again why would it be entrusted to the monkey if it was no longer in use?

She left it on the bedside table, reminding herself to ask Hector in the morning. However, when morning came, the key was gone.

* * *

><p>Throughout the day she'd witnessed Barbossa acting more and more shady. He'd sneak off to their cabin then not come out for hours at a time, when she asked him; he'd either snapped at her or fobbed her off with excuses. For all his faculties he really was a terrible liar. Especially when it was keeping secrets from <em>her<em>.

They were almost at the Brethren Court when she saw the key again, and this time she wasn't going to stop before finding out its purpose.

Barbossa had gone to their cabin again, this time claiming there was something he needed before they arrived at the Court. She'd left it about 10 minutes before following him and when she opened the door she found him rifling through a small, worn out looking metal box. Papers were scattered about the table and when she came closer she realised they were letters.

''Hector…'' she trailed off, not quite sure what to make off the scene in front of her. The sound of her voice made him jump and he hastily gathered the letters.

''Ever heard about never disturbin' a man when he's busy?'' he said gruffly, the hint of severity in his voice made her wary. She took another few steps forward, curious to see what he was so keen on hiding from her.

Barbossa gave the brass key to Jack and ushered for him to scarper with it. The little monkey scurried past her feet without so much as a glance in her direction.

''Are yer not going to explain?'' she asked, getting more annoyed by the second as he continued to face away from her, still sat at the desk.

She expected him to lie, to fob her off with another story but he didn't. She thought he would tell her to mind her own business before he said what he was about to,

''I wouldn't know where ta start…'' His voice was quiet, softer and his tone was hushed.

''What's that supposed to mean?'' she snapped. He stood up abruptly, facing her with narrowed eyes,

''It _means_ that some things are better left un-said. There are things yer better off not knowin'-,''

''Such as?''

''Such as,'' he stopped himself, giving her a look that would hopefully satisfy her curiosity that he wasn't going to tell her but doing this just confirmed her suspicions that he _was_ hiding something.

''Ever heard that sayin' Hector? Give a man enough rope and he'll eventually hang himself?''

''Talk sense woman or _shut up_'' he spat. Ann blinked; she could feel the flush rise in her cheeks and in irritation the next few words just slipped from her mouth;

''Then stop being such an arrogant bastard and stop keeping things from me!''

''YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND'' he got up from the table so fast that his chair toppled over. He marched over to her and she saw his eyes bulging with anger, the vein in his temple throbbing. He wasn't just angry but upset as well.

''Then tell me-,''

''They're just letters! Worthless letters that don't mean anything!''

''Why would yer…'' trailing off, her mind came up with a hundred different scenarios, something dropped to the pit of her stomach and she suddenly felt rather sick at the idea, ''yer've keeping in contact with someone on land'' she said, other pirates didn't keep quills and ink or even paper, they didn't have use for it so it must have come from someone who lived near shops. A whore maybe. _His_ whore?

''No yer couldn't have… You _wouldn't_''

''Wouldn't _what_?'' he hissed. His boots that were hitting loudly on the wooden floor slowly came to a stop infront of her, ''what did yer think I'd been keeping from you?''

He knew what she had been thinking, of course he did. He just wondered if she dared say it to his face.

She looked up at him, his brown eyes piercing her green ones and she couldn't believe he could stand there with that twisted grin on his face. His words stung her; _hurt_ her more than she thought his words ever could – than _anyone's _words ever could. He was looking down at her with such severity that she was almost… intimidated?

''Go on,'' he insisted, ''_say it_'' when she continued to just stare up at him blankly it only infuriated him more, '_'what?_ You don't think I could have ever seen anything in anyone other than you?''

Her eyes widened, was he really saying what she thought he was? ''don't tell me yer never suspected my eye to wonder? Didn't you think the pretty _younger_ girls could attract my attention?''

''You're a liar'' she said quietly, and he snapped. His hand coming into contact with her face far too quickly. He hit her.

Ann cried out loud when she felt his hand across her cheek. Hard and sharp and for a split second she remembered Elizabeth stood by the chest when he had done the same to her, she hadn't given her a second thought.

She kept her head bowed and tilted to the side whilst the dizziness subsided – she could sense his eyes on her, wide and foreboding as he waited for her to meet his gaze.

He'd never hit her before. Not once and it felt strange because she had hit him numerous occasions but it hardly ever seemed to affect him. When she's slap him he'd just stand there seemingly unharmed but now she stood there feeling as though it was the worst pain in the world.

The rest of the day goes by quickly. She remains on the Black Pearl whilst he goes to the Brethren with Jack.

When he returns she's already in bed, curled up beneath the sheets.

* * *

><p>She finds that as the next weeks go by, his patience around her thins and her tolerance declines. She puts up with it because for the first time she doesn't know what else to do. He's even become more demanding of her in bed now that she can barely stand to share the same one as him. She only has to look at him without clothes and she's reminded that some other woman – a whore had had the same view.<p>

The worst thing was he hadn't even admitted it.

When they'd first met neither of them had been innocent in the ways of monogamy but after they'd got together, they agreed that if they were going to do this properly then they should have only one partner.

She'd been faithful, not once had she been led astray and this is how he repaid her; sneaking off to have his way with his sordid little piece on the side. She couldn't bare this anymore; she didn't want to rival his mistress and so they said their goodbyes and she left the Black Pearl that very evening.

He didn't see her again for 12 years.

* * *

><p><strong>Next chapter will be up shortly, all will be explained ;D<strong>


	16. Time heals

_**Everything belongs to 'Pirates of the Caribbean' – Except my character 'Ann'**_

**Chapter 16 – Time heals**

Ann's disappearance had left things tense between the Captain and the crew. Barbossa had got on with his life without his wife and triumphed in the battle in the maelstrom.

When Will and Elizabeth had asked him to marry them he did contentedly. Ignoring the rush of feelings and memories that came with it of his own marriage – his marriage to Ann.

The woman didn't seem to exist anymore, she was rarely mentioned and when she was, the subject was quickly changed because it caused an overwrought atmosphere to hang almost immediately.

The years dragged by for Barbossa with little change after that. Will had gone to Captain the Flying Dutchman and Elizabeth was currently living on the mainland and god only knew where Jack Sparrow had got to, although, he'd taken Navigational charts with him so that was something he would have to see to…

He couldn't deny that he missed her. Their bed seemed that much emptier, the ship that much lonelier despite dozens of crew members and when he stumbled across her dress – the one that Elizabeth had worn – he threw it overboard, unable to cope with the memories of the woman it belonged to. Her hair that would tangle in rebellious curls when she woke up in the morning, the pleasing cleavage he used to ogle, the slender thighs her used to kiss up and of course the stomach he used to caress – knowing it had once been full with his child. Little Jack seemed to miss her also, of course Barbossa was his master but he couldn't help but feel that Ann was the monkey's favourite.

He thinks he sees her in Tortuga three years after she left. He's walking through the town when he sees a woman with her back towards him in the bar, the first thing he notices is the same riotous hair pulled back with a burgundy strip of fabric. He's certain it's her but doesn't stop to find out.

Apparently if the rumours were true then she was once again Captain of her own ship, with a brand new crew and she was getting along just fine.

She didn't need him, he never thought for one second she did but he had seen well rid that she would never have to – because of his 'mistress', but of course there was no whore, there never had been. It had all been a clever lie to hide the truth.

He still writes to their daughter, the daughter she still thought and believed to this very day she was dead.

* * *

><p>Ann resumed her former title as 'Captain Gracey', not wanting to have any ties to the man she left behind. The crew is far from friendly like some of her previous crew members were on the Black Pearl but they're loyal none the less and with each year that past, her fondness of them grew and after six years she falls into courtship with her first mate. Their relationship is purely physical but she trusts him, he's told her straightforward and she knows she's not his only bed partner but it doesn't bother her and neither does she care.<p>

They spend their nights together, its only sex. During the day their interactions with each other are purely… professional? If you can call acts of piracy a profession. Henry doesn't much pay attention to how rough he is with her or how sometimes he hurts her with his coarseness but that's what she wants – for him to _not_ care.

Because it's easy.

They go from town to town, village to village, continent to continent – pillaging to their hearts content. She encounters Jack Sparrow from time to time, usually in Tortuga, he hasn't changed one bit she notes – still the same impetuous, foolhardy, crafty man that he always was with his 'beg-borrow-and steal' assertiveness. He tells her he hasn't seen nor heard from Barbossa in years but in her opinion its best that she doesn't hear about him.

One day they stop off at a port somewhere not far from Spain and she sees Pintel and Ragetti skulking around the docks, hurling something between the two of them – smuggling no doubt. She smiles, out of the whole of her old crew she misses them two the most, they were idiots but they made her laugh. Ann quickly moves on, ushering Henry along with her because she knows _he'll_ be around somewhere.

She doesn't see Hector but knowing him he may well have stayed on the Black Pearl whilst more scattier members of the crew such as Pintel and Ragetti did his dirty work.

* * *

><p>Her name is Jemima.<p>

Over the past few years she'd been writing to her father and knew full well that her mother didn't know she was alive. At twenty one she met him and a few months later became his first mate on the Black Pearl. Her mother apparently had not sailed aboard that ship for some time.

* * *

><p><strong>More of a filler chapter really, struggled with this one a lot. Next chapter Ann will be back on the Black Pearl and discover her daughter :)<strong>


	17. Her name is Jemima

_**Everything belongs to 'Pirates of the Caribbean' – Except my character 'Ann'**_

**Chapter 17 – Her name is Jemima**

She was raised by a family on land who couldn't have children of their own and when she was old enough to understand they had told her about her real parents – well her mother at least, they had no knowledge about her father other than his name.

She first tried to find them when she was nine, Jemima was a rebellious little girl and sometimes ran away when her adoptive parents wanted her to do something she didn't want to, all she really knew about her parents were their names and that they had been plagiarises (her adoptive parents didn't like the term 'pirates') and also about the circumstances her mother had left her in.

At eleven she stuck out from the other children, they used to tease her because her parents weren't her 'real' mother and father and she once clocked a girl – Carrie Wilson, round the head with a stool for doing so. She wasn't so much _naughty_, just more mischievous than the other children at school, the teachers were always making her stand in the corner for saying something 'nasty' to the other children and when she was thirteen she started skipping school, preferring to spend her day down at the docks or the beach rather than in the classroom.

When Jemima was sixteen she ran away completely. She'd found her parents, they were both Captains aboard a ship called The Black Pearl, wanting to find out more about them she joined a crew a year later. She wasn't a very valuable member of the team but she was quick and seemed to have a knack with jobs aboard the ship, they taught her how to fight properly and soon realised that she was quite efficient with a blade. When she was eighteen she made her first kill completely unaided.

When she'd met her father she hadn't really known what to expect, she'd heard stories about him – and her mother from the crew of the ship she first ventured on, what they'd told her hadn't really surprised her. What did surprise her however was to find him alone.

* * *

><p>Ann slumped back on the bed, Henry beside her. Both of them were out of breath and feeling rather lethargic for the second time that day now. Henry pulled her into his side, enjoying the warmth of her naked body by his but the novelty soon wore of as he remembered what he was about to do next.<p>

He pulled up the sheets around her and waited for her to drift off; when her breathing slowed and he was confident she was asleep he eased his arm from underneath her and got out of her bed.

Taking care to be quiet he took her weapon belt away from her reach where it was on the floor and slung it behind him – he didn't need her armed for what he was about to do.

Henry dressed quickly and then hovered over her, how was he going to do this? The crew had decided long ago that they wanted Ann gone and it was up to Henry weather he stayed or got chucked off with her. Off course he'd decided he didn't want to be thrown overboard and so took it upon himself to get rid of her, after all he was the one she trusted the most – it would only be too easy.

He took a blade and slotted it into his belt and took the rope he had prepared from under the bed and cautiously started tying her hands together. She stirred but didn't awake so he continued to wrap the thick rope round her wrists.

Mutiny.

It didn't take long for her to come out of her slumber and when she opened her eyes they were wide and fearful, Henry however climbed on top of her to stop her from moving.

She tried to sit up, not caring that the sheet was slipping down and she was exposed, ''what the… Henry!''

''Shhh my love… It'll be easier on yerself if you just held yer tongue'' he leered, ''no one will hear you _Captain_, they're all in on it you see''

''In on what?'' but she needn't have asked, she already guessed.

''I can't deny,'' he said as he struggled to pin her down long enough to tie her up, ''that I had become _fond_ of you'' Ann turned her head out of his way when his hand caressed her cheek, ''and I will miss our little… rendezvous''

''You're despicable''

He laughed, ''yer forget who yer are Ann, _what_ yer've done''

At first she wasn't sure what he was talking about but then she remembered doing something similar all those years ago, she and Hector had turned against their Captain at the time – Jack Sparrow. Ann didn't remember ever telling the crew much about her past; they'd known who she was and where she'd come from, that was it.

Henry said he would allow her to dress if she stopped fighting, of course he was armed and she wasn't, she didn't have much choice if she wanted to regain _some_ dignity.

He shoved her into one of the rowing boats and followed, three of the other crew members got into the next one and they were all lowered into the ocean. They rowed a good distance before Henry got into the second rowing boat with the other crew members where they would proceed to row back to the ship, leaving their Captain stranded in the middle of the ocean with no ores.

* * *

><p><em>Three days later.<em>

It was only by chance that the tide brought the small rowing boat within sight of the Black Pearl. It was Pintel who spotted it, bobbing up and down in the distance. Jemima had informed her father and he agreed that they'd change course only to see what the mysterious object was. When they got close enough it was unmistakable and Barbossa recognised her immediately.

Ann – only she was lying face down in the small boat, her hair matted over her face and her clothes were soaked through,

''Is that?...''

''Bring 'er on deck'' Barbossa snapped, shooting Ragetti a warning look before rounding on his daughter, ''Jemima, go inside''

''But, father-,''

''Go'' he said a little louder and she knew the discussion was over. She walked towards the Captain's cabin, not liking the way he had spoken to her, she was in her twenties not her teens. Taking one last look at the unconscious women being lifted on deck Jemima shut the door.

* * *

><p>''How do we wake 'er up?'' was the first thing Ann heard when she started coming round, ''d'you think we should pour water over 'er?''<p>

''No _idiot_!'' someone else said and Ann tried to open her eyes, the thumping in her head made her groan, ''shhh, she's wakin' up''

Pintel and Ragetti scuttled from the room before they could be seen, when Ann fully managed to sit up the room was alone.

She blinked once, twice, three times until the dizziness stopped and she was able to make out her surroundings. It was familiar – _too_ familiar. The bed she lay in was one she hadn't been in for over a decade but none the less remained the same; the décor was also the same it always had been – dark and dank but somewhere she had once called _home_.

_Oh no._

Even empty bottles still littered the floor, _their _floor. The Black Pearl.

How did she even get here? The last she remembered was being on the brink of starvation in a hail storm in the middle of nowhere then nothing, she must have passed out.

Her stomach rumbled almost violently and she remembered just how hungry she was, she didn't even know how long it had been since Henry and the rest of the crew had abandoned her. A day? A week? In the rowing boat she had counted one sunrise and two sunsets which meant she'd spend at least two days conscious before the Black Pearl found her.

The Black Pearl. Hector.

* * *

><p>''How do you know?''<p>

''I knew from the moment she washed up on deck, that woman is yer mother Jemima'' Barbossa sighed, the past 24 hours had been difficult to say the least, Ann's unexpected appearance had turned the crew restless and he felt it was unfair to keep Jemima in the dark about the identity of this woman.

''But, why would she be here? I thought she was Captain on _The Governess_?'' Jemima asked, pacing the deck whist her father explained.

''As did I…''

''Perhaps I could-,''

''Absolutely not'' he cut her off,

''Yer don't even know what I was about to say!''

''I do and the answer is no. She doesn't even know you exist sweetheart, to her you died a long time ago,'' he paused, knowing his words would crush her, ''it would be cruel to twist her assumed fate in favour of veracity''

Jemima nodded. It was unfair, she knew it was and she was either going to be very stupid or very selfish – or both. After promising her father she'd stay well away from the sleeping woman in his cabin she walked away, towards his cabin.

* * *

><p>Ann jumped when she heard a soft knock at the door, a girl with mid length dark hair entered and stood sheepish by the door.<p>

They were silent. Ann not knowing who the hell this girl was simply looked at her with air someone would a complete stranger but Jemima studied the older woman intently, taking in every detail, every facial feature she could. They had the same colour hair only her mother's was curly, Jemima's hair fell in waves, Ann's eyes were a deep green but Jemima's were a brown – same as her fathers.

Ann's eyebrows knitted into a frown when she noted the girl looking at her with a bit too much concentration, ''did yer want something?'' she asked and Jemima's breath hitched, she hadn't actually planned what she was going to say.

''Uhm, yes actually. I was just checking you were okay… Are you okay?'' Jemima asked, not really sure what to say,

''Do I look bloody okay?'' she hissed, kicking the bed sheets away from her and swinging her legs over the edge of the mattress, however she was still weak and the dizziness made her groan. Jemima ran forward quickly out of instinct but Ann waved her off, ''stay there, I'm perfectly capable _thankyou_''

Jemima hesitated; perhaps this was going to be more difficult than she thought… ''Can I get you anything?''

Ann sighed impatiently and resisted the urge to roll her eyes, ''are you one of Hector's spouses or somthin'?'' she asked, ignoring her question and Jemima cringed,

''What? No of course I'm not-.''

''You're sleeping with him though?'' Ann persisted; she had to admit that the young woman looked perhaps a little _too_ young to be having intimate relations with someone as old as Hector but nothing would surprise her now.

''No!'' Jemima shook her head quickly, trying to rid her head of such thoughts, ''I'm not his slut or… or anything of the sort…''

Ann thought for a moment, if this girl wasn't his whore then she must just be a regular member of the crew but she was only young and Ann couldn't remember them ever taking on board stray women, so she was a stowaway perhaps? But stowaways were made to walk the plank. The only reason Hector would keep a woman aboard his ship would be for his own company, but if she wasn't that – what was she?

''I'm his…'' _daughter, daughter, daughter, daughter, _''I'm Jemima''

''I didn't ask yer name, _Miss_.'' she said sarcastically, ''now are yer gonna stand there gawkin' all day or did ye actually need somthin'?''

Jemima stood silent, she wished the words didn't hurt so much but they did because they were snide and this was her _mother_. She decided to push it away, at least for now, it wasn't her mother's fault and given the circumstances she could understand that the older woman would be feeling hostile to _anyone_ aboard this ship, not just her.

''No? Well if yer don't mind I think I'll be off now. Don't want to spend another moment on this god damn ship then I have to'' Ann said, getting up off the bed fully after pulling on her boots,

''Wait,'' Jemima panicked, she didn't want to lose her, not now – not again. ''You can't go''

''I think yer'll find I can, Miss''

''_Jemima_'' Jemima corrected and Ann glared at her,

''I can assure you _Jemima _that I will be fine''

Ann continued to walk with purpose toward the cabin door, ignoring the crippling gripe of her stomach and the light-headedness she felt overwhelm her. When she reached the door the girl grabbed her wrist, preventing her from turning the handle,

''You _can't_''

Ann's head snapped up to look at her, her eyes narrowed, ''look, I don't know who yer think you are, but whatever business you have on this ship, I suggest you forsake it''

''Please…'' Jemima pleaded, ''I don't want you to leave''

Ann blinked, taken aback, ''we've only just met, I don't think yer'll miss me''

''Don't leave me Ann, not again'' Jemima, now blinking back tears watched as Ann regarded her, baffled at how she knew her name, but even more so about the accusation,

''What d'you mean 'again'?'' her tone was cold but she couldn't help her voice crack at the end, ''who the hell are you?''

There was a pause when Jemima considered lying to her, but it was now or never right? ''I'm your daughter''


	18. Truths

_**Everything belongs to 'Pirates of the Caribbean' – Except my character 'Ann'**_

**Chapter 18 – Truths**

''_I'm your daughter''_

Ann's face dropped, was this some kind of joke? If so it should be considered well and truly played – she wasn't laughing.

The girl held her gaze, unshed years clouding her dark eyes as she waited for her mother's reaction. Her facial expression seemed to go from blank to stony within a matter of seconds and Jemima wondered then if she would regret it.

''I don't have a daughter,'' Ann said coldly, breaking the heavy silence, ''she's dead''

The tears rolled silently down Jemima's cheeks, ''no, she _didn't_ die''

''She did, she was too weak!'' Ann couldn't believe what she was hearing, it was something unmentionable to her, something she didn't divulge too much into thinking about.

''She _survived!'' _Jemima insisted and Ann quickly turned a dark shade of red, blood pounding in her ears and her hands starting to quiver ever so slightly – tell-tale signs of frustration, ''I was born on 5th of May 1741 in Spain, the nurses told you-,''

''You are not my daughter!'' she yelled, her eyes wide and Jemima shut up, ''now, I don't know what other sick, twisted, _manipulative_ little jokes you and Hector have prearranged between yerselves but I assure you'd do well to abandon it. I'm not the most tolerant of people when it comes to disdain, especially on my behalf''

''But,-''

''No'' Ann pushed past her but the young girl grabbed her wrist,

''You _are_ my mother!''

''Get off me'' Ann tried to shrug her off and continued her way out of what once was her cabin, ignoring the overwhelming feeling of hunger and queasiness as the girl broke down beside her.

Jemima clung onto her sleeve, determined to make the woman hear her out, to listen to what were the facts and the solid truth but with no avail.

Ann stormed out of the cabin with Jemima screaming behind her, both were red faced only Jemima's was blotchy from the tears, ''Hector!'' Ann yelled up to him where he was stood at the helm. She stomped up the stairs, ''you keep this, this devious cad away from me!''

Barbossa only had to hear the tone her voice had adopted to know how aggravated she was before she had even stated it. The crew one by one began to stop what jobs they were doing to watch the scene before them.

''Just listen!'' Jemima's voice quivered,

''No, you listen'' Ann spun round on the stair, ''get it in to that dense skull of yer's that I have _no_ daughter – even if you were, yer'd mean nothing''

''Then you're a heartless bitch…''

Ann stood still; she'd been called such on the occasion so it didn't much surprise her, ''you watch yer tongue, lass'' Barbossa snapped, giving her a purposeful look and Jemima turned her attention to him instead,

''Father tell her, tell her it's the truth''

''I warned yer Jemima, not to go messing with such things'' he scolded and Jemima's face dropped,

''But she's my mother!'' the crew were stood by so silently that a pin may be heard drop.

''I am nothin' of the sort'' Ann walked up the remaining stairs in a huff as Barbossa looked uncertainly between the two.

Jemima felt her heart pounding rapidly, her cheeks were permanently burning with both hurt and anger and she was sure her voice was soon to break as she choked back the sobs. ''_Mother_…''

''Don't you dare'' Ann warned, ''don't call me that''

''What, because yer can't handle the truth? You know, I hoped you were going to be more understanding than this but I was wrong -''

''Hold yer tongue girl'' Barbossa spat, now fearing what the girls offhand words would cause but she ignored him,

''- you're just a selfish, malicious, poor excuse for a mother''

Before she knew it Ann had her pressed against the rail, knife pushed firmly against her throat. Jemima felt the older woman breathing harshly through her nose, trying to keep resolve and not slit her throat where she stood.

''Don't challenge me lass, you won't win''

Barbossa had hurried forward at this point and the crew were still transfixed on the two women.

''Go on,'' Jemima gasped, tilting her head backwards to ease the pressure of the blade, ''do it'' and Ann actually considered it, it would only be too easy, one swipe and she'd bleed to death.

''Ann,'' Barbossa placed a wary hand on her arm, ''don't do anything hasty…''

''Keep outta this Hector, this is all your doing''

''I know…'' he said sincerely and gently squeezed her arm, ''but it's no good, what she's told you is true''

Jemima breathed in relief; at least her father wasn't going to just stand there and not justify the truth. She felt the pressure on her neck gradually release and Ann looked down, somewhat unable to meet the girls gaze.

''If this is a lie Hector then I should warn yer now that I will not hesitate to not think twice about my actions in the future'' she said over her shoulder,

'''Tis no lie Ann… that girl is our daughter''

She didn't know what it was about his words that made her consider them, but she lowered the blade and tucked it back in her belt, ''then pull into the next port, I'll get off there'' the edginess of her voice returned as well as the hard expression.

Jemima relaxed but was still wary of the older woman, perhaps doing things this way was indeed no good for anyone after all. She couldn't understand what the matter was with her, you would think you'd be happy to see your child alive and well after all these years, but apparently not everyone was like that.

The crew started bustling about the deck again when Ann abruptly turned and quickly walked down the stairs back to the cabin, it was strange, a few moments ago she had been consumed with anger, pain, frustration and even hunger. Now all she felt was numb and was dully reminded of when her husband had returned from the dead after months of her believing to be widowed; only this was on a much, _much _wider time scale.

She slammed the door behind her and headed for the liquor cabinet.

* * *

><p>''Why didn't yer just tell me?'' Ann asked for what must have been the hundredth time that evening, she was lay on their, no – his bed, staring up at the ceiling with her hands relaxing on her stomach,<p>

''I've already said, I wasn't sure how yer would react''

Ann scoffed, ''well don't you think I had a right to know? It wasn't up to you to decide Hector!''

''Don't raise yer voice at me woman! Yer hostile most times as it is – its difficult enough without yer yappin' at me all the time''

''Oh don't start again'' she snapped, they'd been squabbling for hours.

He sighed, ''to be perfectly honest I didn't know how to tell yer…'' he crossed his hands over his stomach thoughtfully, eyeing where she was still lay on the bed.

''When did you find out – she was alive I mean?'' her eyes were still fixed, unblinking on one of the ropes in the ceiling and he thought for a moment,

''About a couple o' months before…'' he paused awkwardly at remembering the night in question, ''before ye became Captain of The Governess''

Ann huffed, she was not hungry anymore after eating her fill of food on the ship but she was still tired, both emotionally and physically.

He told her the story from the beginning, Jemima's letters, how they kept in contact all that time without her knowing, he told her that Jemima had become first mate aboard the Black Pearl not long since. Ann listened, not really taking in all the information but she picked up on the important bits, soon she felt herself losing concentration and his words were drowned out of her ears as she fell asleep.


	19. Back to the norm

_**Everything belongs to 'Pirates of the Caribbean' – Except my character 'Ann'**_

**Chapter 19 – Back to the norm**

When she awoke she found that someone had removed her boots and pulled the sheets up over her body, the thought of Hector being the one to have done this made her cringe. She quickly sat up and kicked the covers off, light was pouring in through the criss cross windows – she couldn't have been asleep long.

''Yer could always stay'' the low voice made her jump and she quickly darted her head round the room, sure enough _his_ figure was the one hutched up in the corner, his weathered frame slouched in the chair. Now that she took the time to notice, Ann saw how much he had aged over the years; more hints of silver streaked his once auburn hair and beard, his face baring more scars then she'd ever seen before, even his hands looked wrinkled and worn – he was getting old.

''Something on yer mind, Ann?'' his voice spoke again and stood up, ''you never were one to keep a civil tongue in yer head''

Ann just shrugged, ''there's nothin' to be said'' she sighed honestly and bent to pick up her boots, when she straightened up she felt his presence behind her.

His firm chest was gently pressed against her back and she could feel his warm breath on her neck, it was the most subtle thing that made her heart almost jump. When she felt those devious hands slip round her front and tug on something there –

Corset laces.

Her corset laces were loose and hanging limply from the top of the stiff material just below her now flushed chest.

''Face me,'' Ann did without question; his dark eyes remained fixed onto hers as he started to tighten them with firm tugs. What the hell did he think he was doing? ''I'd have thought that was fairly obvious'' he smirked when she voiced her thoughts out loud.

''Hector, that's not what I meant, I can't forget what yer've done-,''

''Then stop me'' he interrupted.

She remained silent and ignored the smug expression that crept up his face when she didn't reply. It was difficult because she really couldn't forget – how could she? He'd betrayed her trust about the most private thing they shared.

He continued to tighten the laces, tighter and tighter until he was almost pulling aggressively and Ann gasped when he tugged just a little too hard, her right hand flew to the bed board to steady herself.

''There,'' he said lowly, his fingers still on the now fastened lace and of course, her heaving chest. There was a pause when both of them said nothing, Ann's breathing had become ragged and now come to think of it so had Barbossa's. How long had it been since he'd last layed with a woman? She hadn't been the last, surely?

She was brought from her thoughts when one of his hands slipped slowly down over her waist to her hip and she was sure she could feel the warmth from it burning through her corset. She gulped, and he must have noticed because he chuckled.

''Yer've aged'' she said, breaking the heavy silence and he scoffed,

''And I beg ta differ, yer no spring chicken yerself, luv''

She smiled, the ability to insult each other without offence was something she was always grateful for, on board the Governess, the ship she had been Captain of for the past decade the crew had always been somewhat more distant and shifty than the half-wit crew of the Black Pearl.

Moving closer, her hands came to rest on his shoulders; her eyes focussed solely on his lips. They hadn't been in the same room for years let alone stood so close. She felt his hand slide to the small of her back, drawling her closer and something stirred in her lower abdomen, something she hadn't felt with a man since, well, Hector.

Without warning he dipped his head and took her earlobe into his mouth, nipping and sucking harshly on the soft flesh and Ann instantly tightened her hands on shoulders in a vice like grip when she felt her knees almost give way.

There was nothing slow or romantic about the way he was ravishing her exposed flesh, it was all fast and urgent, sharp nips followed by harsh sucking. Her body yearned closer, wanting to be touched by the one she'd craved for so long.

She moaned loudly when his lips latched onto the flushed skin of her chest, just visible over her corset, it was only when she felt him at her laces again did her senses come crashing back and her eyes flew open, ''Hector… '' she tried, half-heartedly nudging him away but he was lost in his own engagements, ''Hector, _stop''_ she said again, this time more forcefully and he looked up through dark eyes.

It takes all of two seconds for her to fix her clothes and leave through the cabin door without so much as a word.

* * *

><p>Throughout the day Ann stays clear of Hector and their daughter, it's a three day journey to the next port but when the time comes to leave the ship she stays.<p>

* * *

><p>The days drift by with little change, Ann spoke few words to her daughter and in favour Jemima stayed out of her way. She and Barbossa were on speaking terms but not much else, it's when they cross paths with Jack in Tortuga do things really start to make a difference.<p>

He flirts with her and Ann can't help feel a pang of responsibility for the girl. At first she brushes if off, Jack will flirt with practically anything with a pulse and an ample bosom but the more it continues the more she feels the instinct to nip it in the bud before it can go any further.

However Jack's intentions are clear and Jemima isn't a child, sure he's nearly twice her age but she's in her twenties and old enough now to know how to handle herself.

It's when Jack makes a joke about Ann's 'maternal protective instincts' does she realise that she might actually feel _something_ for the young woman.

* * *

><p>''I don't know why yer don't just have done with it and be one big happy family,'' Jack's says matter of fact. He lounging in one of the chairs on the Black Pearl with his feet propped up on the table, ''there's no need to be such a grumpy mummy pirate''<p>

Ann scowls at him, it's not the first crack he's made about wiping the slate clean and at least _trying_ to make an effort with Jemima but she doesn't want to give him the satisfaction and so wants to detach herself even more, but it's hard, they're around each other practically 24/7 and on a ship you can't avoid someone so easily.

They bump into each other on the deck, in the brig and even in the Captain's cabin sometimes. Tonight Ann didn't even move away when she sat next to her for supper, each day their small exchange of words grows into short sentences and then into trivial conversations. They're nowhere near mother/daughter bonding yet but Ann no longer is unable to stick her company, instead sometimes opts to talk to her rather than the others.

They pillage villages, stealing the plunder they fancy, having another female aboard the ship was a refreshing adjustment Ann was willing to regulate with.

* * *

><p>She and Barbossa had drank together, having Jack on board was very trying and their patience had worn thin quickly. Their relationship had been withdrawn since the day not too long ago when she washed up in the tiny rowing boat her previous crew had abandoned her with but tonight a romp in the sheets might be just what they need and he had hardly needed much persuading.<p>

Her back slams into the door after they hurriedly swung it shut, her hands immediately fly to his belt buckle, no time for slow and sweet, hard and fast was how she wanted him today.

He slides a knee between her legs whist he gets rid of his shirt (jacket long gone) and she starts to hastily undo her corset, fingers working exceptionally fast to untie the criss cross laces and when it's half way open his hands are already roaming, feeling the flesh he's been denied for so long.

Too long.

Ann's head is thrown back against the door, hands gripping his shoulders as he continues to unlace the material, kissing each part of newly exposed flesh.

''Oh Hector I've missed you'' she breathes without thinking, it not something she's admitted freely lately but with his lips moving further and further down her stomach it's difficult to keep a straight train of thought.

He suddenly stands up and takes in her breathless and half naked form against the door before they both tumble to the bed, her body aches for him to be inside her but it seems he wants to take his time and explore her body properly, ''_please_'' he hears, it sounds almost painful and now he realises it's one of the first times he's witnessed her nearly beg.

He mumbles something which sounds like ''patience'', his lips are muffled by her inner thigh as he chases the pale material of her underwear with chaste kisses. It's when he hovers over her, both considerably less clothed does she puts a hand on his chest, momentarily preventing his actions,

''It's been a while…'' she says, and of course it clicks in his mind. It had been over a decade since they had slept together, things were obviously going to be a little different but he doesn't reply.

* * *

><p><strong>Hiya, I can only apologise for the poor quality and lack of updates recently, I've been in and out of hospital yada yada yada, enough of that :) <strong>

**I'm thinking the next chapter may be the last as I feel it's gone on a bit too long and I'm not really sure where to go here on from the story, if you could leave a review it would be a great help and motivation to write quickly… **


End file.
